Tombés en Terre du Milieu
by cismet
Summary: Deux humains, tombés en Terre du Milieu, après un accident sur le tournage du film..
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic ! J'ai eu une soudaine inspiration pour le début, et j'ai ensuite commencé à broder la suite. J'ai déjà 3 chapitres de prêts, et les autres sont en travail ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté celui de Zélia qui sort de mon imagination.

**Tombés en Terre du Milieu**

**Chapitre 1**

J'étais assise dans l'avion, les genoux croisés, les mains coincées entre les deux, pour essayer de contenir mon excitation, attendant le décollage. Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait. C'était si soudain, et si inespéré ! Il y a encore quelques heures à peine, ma vie se déroulait selon son train-train quotidien. Travailler, pour gagner sa vie, payer son appartement, sa voiture, les factures,…  
Jusqu'au jour où j'avais reçu cette lettre. Je l'avais contemplée pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de me décider à l'ouvrir, les mains tremblantes. Cette lettre qui m'avait apprise que j'étais sélectionnée comme figurante pour le tournage du Hobbit ! La nouvelle m'avait rendue quasiment hystérique (hé oui, je suis une fan inconditionnelle de la Terre du Milieu, du monde de J.R.R Tolkien, et des œuvres de Peter Jackson).  
J'avais de suite répondu, déposé deux semaines de congé au boulot, et fait mes valises. Harry, mon petit hamster, avait été déposé chez ma meilleure amie.  
Un grand sourire n'arrivait pas à se décoller de mon visage, et les passagers me jetaient des regards curieux lorsqu'ils me voyaient. Je devais avoir l'air d'une gosse le jour de son anniversaire. Assez pitoyable, je sais, pour mon âge, mais bon, j'étais assise dans un avion qui allait m'amener en Nouvelle-Zélande ! La Nouvelle-Zélande ! Un pays que je rêvais de visiter !  
L'appareil se mit enfin en mouvement, me ramenant à la réalité. C'était parti pour douze heures de vol douze heures pendant lesquelles je pourrais laisser mon imagination vagabonder. Une chose que j'adore faire, mais qui étais rarement appréciée dans la boîte où je travaillais.  
J'ai ce « défaut », si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, depuis toute petite. Ma mère me reprenait toujours en disant que j'étais « perdue dans mes rêves ». C'est vrai, j'ai une imagination folle. D'ailleurs, je ne rêve jamais la nuit – ou alors je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves – preuve peut-être que mon esprit rêve déjà trop la journée…  
Mes vagabondages imaginaires en sont encore plus encouragés avec la tonne de livres et de films que je dévore à mes heures de libre. J'affectionne tout particulièrement les histoires fantastiques, comme le Hobbit.  
J'ai du mal à imaginer que demain, j'entrerais sur le plateau du Hobbit, vêtue de mon costume. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'informations là-dessus, je savais seulement que j'interpréterais une femme de la Ville du Lac.  
Je laissais mon imagination suivre son cours, jusqu'à m'assoupir.

_12 heures plus tard  
_Ça y est ! Je viens de faire le premier pas sur le sol néo-zélandais ! Mon excitation est à son comble, mais il me faut d'abord récupérer mes bagages.  
Ensuite, je prends un taxi pour aller déposer mes bagages à l'hôtel, et je repars immédiatement pour me rendre sur le plateau, car je commence immédiatement.

Enfin entrée dans les studios (j'ai cru ne jamais trouver l'entrée !), je tends mes papiers à une dame derrière un comptoir.  
« Bonjour, Zélia Tunor. Je suis figurante », m'expliquais-je.  
« Deuxième étage, salle 111 », me dit la femme en me désignant les escaliers après avoir contrôlé que mes papiers étaient en ordre.  
Je me rends à l'étage indiqué, où un panneau indique « Maquillage/Habillage – Figurants ». Je suis au bon endroit ! Je me dirige vers la salle numéro 111, où je suis accueillie par une petite femme à l'air très empressé, qui me débarrasse de mon manteau et me fait asseoir sur une chaise devant un miroir.  
« Alors, voyons, voyons. Vous allez être une femme de la Ville du Lac. Vous avez de beaux cheveux longs, vous n'aurez pas besoin de perruque, ce qui est une bonne chose. Nous allons juste les arranger un peu, » me dit-elle, en peignant mes longs cheveux bruns vers l'arrière, pour y faire de petites tresses.  
En cinq minutes elle eut fini, et me remit aux mains d'une jeune femme qui doit s'occuper de mon costume. M'indiquant les cabines pour se changer, elle me tend une grande robe de couleur beige, cintrée d'une ceinture de cuir, avec une cape de tons plus foncés dans un tissu assez épais. Des bottes en cuir marron accompagnent le tout. En effet, les scènes de la Ville du Lac sont censées se dérouler au début de l'hiver. Je sens que je vais avoir chaud sur le plateau…

Une fois habillée, je me rends encore à l'étage supérieur, où l'on me donne une feuille décrivant la scène du jour avant de me faire asseoir dans une pièce bondée de femmes et hommes, tous déguisés comme les habitants de la Ville du Lac.  
Je m'assieds dans un coin, et les premiers mots qui me sautent à la figure sont « Thorin », « Kili », « Bard ». Hou là, on commence fort, avec presque tous les acteurs principaux !  
En parcourant le texte, je découvre que nous allons tourner la scène d'arrivée des nains à Esgaroth. Les figurants vont former une foule, d'abord silencieuse et stupéfaite, mais qui va ensuite pousser des cris de joies à l'annonce du retour du Roi sous la Montagne.

Les studios sont grands, très grands. Du coup, pour nous rendre sur le lieu du tournage, on nous fait monter dans deux grands cars, où nous nous retrouvons quelque peu entassés.  
En arrivant sur le plateau, j'en reste bouche bée. C'est incroyable ! On marche sur des ponts de bois, au-dessus d'un bassin remplit d'eau. Les maisons d'Esgaroth, tout en bois, nous surplombent. Mis à part toutes les caméras, micros, et fils divers qui encombrent le sol, on pourrait presque s'y croire.  
Deux hommes nous mettent en place pour la scène, nous faisant répéter les réactions de la foule. Il n'y a encore pas trace des acteurs, ni de Peter Jackson.  
Mais ils ne tardent pas à arriver. C'est tout d'abord Peter qui fait son entrée, allant s'installer dans son fidèle fauteuil derrière les écrans. Ensuite, toute la compagnie de nains arrive, se mettant en place pour la scène.  
« On va tourner. Prêt ? Action ! »  
Je n'ai pas le temps de dévisager tous ces acteurs, car on commence immédiatement à tourner. Dans mon rôle de figurante, je peux quand même braquer mes yeux sur le beau Richard Armitage, qui incarne Thorin. Quel charisme ! Et quel bon acteur ! Je suis subjuguée ! Les autres ne sont pas en reste. Ils sont presque intimidants, avec leurs grosses bottes et leurs barbes. Et dire que je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux ! Martin Freeman, qui interprète Bilbon, est aussi là bien sûr.

Nous tournons pendant plusieurs heures, mais le temps me semble passer comme une flèche !  
Une fois le tournage fini, les figurants sont conduits vers la sortie pour remonter dans les cars. Mais nous constatons vite qu'il y a un problème… un des cars ne semble plus vouloir démarrer.  
On nous fait alors monter dans de petites voitures, nous entassant à l'arrière pour essayer de faire tenir tout le monde.  
Je suis à l'arrière de la file de figurants, et j'espère que je vais trouver une place !  
« Non, celle-ci est pleine, allez dans celle-là, là-bas, la rouge », me dit le conducteur.  
Je monte donc dans la voiture qu'il me désigne, encore vide. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand un grand nain aux cheveux noirs s'installe à côté de moi. Ce n'est autre que Richard Armitage, bientôt suivi par l'acteur jouant Bofur (je ne me souviens plus de son nom).  
Il m'adresse un sourire ravageur en me saluant. Je remarque que je suis tétanisée, n'arrivant pas à parler.  
Heureusement, la voiture se met vite en route. Roulant entre les grands bâtiments gris, nous passons alors devant des machines qui déplacent de gros chargements depuis un camion. Une grue s'élève dans les airs en tournant avec son lourd chargement. Je la regarde, inquiète, car le chargement n'a pas l'air sûr. Je la suis des yeux, alors que nous passons juste au-dessous. Je vois alors la cargaison dégringoler, arrivant droit sur le toit de la voiture.  
Plus rien… le noir complet…


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite !  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour ceux qui suivent maintenant cette fic !

Kanli : non, bien sûr que je connais le nom de l'acteur qui joue Bofur ! C'est bien mon héroïne qui ne s'en souvient plus sur le moment ! )  
Nienna1996 et Roselia001 : merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Enjoy ! 

**Chapitre 2**

J'ai la tête lourde… Les yeux fermés, j'essaie de me rappeler où je suis.  
Chez moi ? Non, j'ai pris l'avion. La Nouvelle-Zélande ? L'hôtel ? Pourtant je ne me souviens pas d'y être retournée.  
Toutes ces questions tournent dans ma tête. Tout est confus. Je me rends alors compte que je suis allongée sur le ventre, et que ce qui me chatouille la joue doit être de l'herbe.  
J'ouvre les yeux, mais les referme très vite à cause du soleil qui m'éblouit. Je les rouvre alors plus doucement, et remarque des arbres au-dessus de ma tête. Me redressant, je découvre une clairière, entourée de grands arbres. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et brille au-dessus de… nous ! Car je ne suis pas seule ! A côté de moi, se redressant également, se trouve Thorin ! Enfin plutôt Richard Armitage, déguisé en prince nain.  
Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi en regardant autour de lui. Tournant ses incroyables yeux bleus vers moi, il me dit :  
« Bonjour, vous êtes ? »  
« Z…Zélia Tunor », répondais-je, me demandant si je ne suis pas en train de rêver.  
Mais oui, j'ai dû m'assoupir dans la voiture et je suis en train de rêver ! Fichue imagination va, ce Thorin a l'air tellement vrai, et cette clairière avec !  
La voiture… ! Tout à coup, tout me revient en mémoire… les studios, la voiture, la grue et son chargement qui dégringole…  
« Richard Armitage », me dit-il en se présentant, coupant cours à mes pensées, « où croyez-vous que nous sommes ? ça ressemble beaucoup à la Nouvelle-Zélande ».  
« ça ressemble aussi beaucoup à la Terre du Milieu », lui dis-je.  
Il me regarde d'un air étonné, il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrive. Il doit croire rêver lui aussi.  
« Nous étions dans la voiture, vous vous souvenez ? Une grue charriait des cargaisons de matériel, et je crois qu'un chargement nous est tombé sur la tête », repris-je.  
Il me regarde alors dans les yeux, et je sus que nous avions eu tous les deux la même pensée. Une folle pensée ! Comment aurions-nous pu atterrir en Terre du Milieu ? Mais il semble pourtant que nous étions bien dans la voiture quand le chargement s'est écrasé. Serions-nous morts, et envoyés dans un autre monde ? Je suis atterrée par mes pensées. D'accord, j'ai de l'imagination, mais quand même !  
Je remarque alors que Richard (ou Thorin ?) s'est relevé, et me tend sa main pour m'aider.  
Je la prends, et remarque qu'elle est chaude. Est-ce que dans un rêve on ressent autant de choses ? La chaleur de sa main, l'herbe sur mon visage, l'odeur des arbres. Vu que je ne rêve jamais, je n'en suis pas sûre.  
Je porte toujours la robe et la cape que j'ai revêtue pour tenir mon rôle. Richard me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je dois avoir une drôle de tête !  
« Sommes-nous en train de rêver ? » me demande-t-il.  
« Je ne sais pas… », répondais-je, pas très sûre de moi.  
Je souhaite de toute mes forces que ce soit un rêve, mais quelque chose en moi me dit que ce n'en est pas un…  
« Allons explorer cette région, voulez-vous ? » me propose-t-il.  
J'accepte, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Et puis bon, si c'est un rêve (un rêve extrêmement réaliste !), autant en profiter ! Qui donc n'a pas rêvé de se promener en Terre du Milieu accompagné de Thorin !

Nous trouvons bientôt un chemin, qui serpente à travers la forêt. Cela fait environ une demi-heure que nous le suivons, quand un bruit de galop nous fait nous retourner.  
Je ne peux retenir un cri, et m'écarte brusquement du chemin.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un cheval, oui, mais un cheval géant !  
« Il semblerait que nous soyons bien des nains », dit Richard, qui n'a pas perdu contenance comme moi.  
« Pourtant, je jouais une figurante humaine », balbutiais-je.  
Nous continuons notre chemin, jusqu'à arriver à un village. Arrivée à hauteur des premières maisons, je me stoppe net. Elles sont immenses ! Les portes de simples petites maisonnettes en bois me semblent être des portes d'église. Mais le pire, ce sont les hommes. Ils sont presque deux fois plus grands que nous ! Je commence à ne pas du tout, du tout aimer ce rêve !  
Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, je me tourne vers Richard et lui demande :  
« Giflez-moi ! »  
« Pardon », me répond-il, étonné de ma requête.  
« Giflez-moi, s'il vous plaît. On dit qu'on ne souffre pas dans les rêves, et souvent une gifle nous réveille ».  
L'homme-nain semble réticent, mais devant mon regard implorant, il lève doucement la main. Je l'encourage d'un signe de tête, et ferme les yeux. Je reçois alors un grand coup, qui me fait reculer de plusieurs pas.  
« Désolé, j'ai essayé de ne pas y aller trop fort. Ça va ? » me questionne la voix profonde de Richard.  
Raté, je suis toujours dans ce monde étrange. Ce n'est donc pas un rêve ? La douleur dans ma pommette droite me donne la réponse que je ne veux pas entendre.

Le soleil descendant à l'horizon, nous allons nous attabler dans l'auberge du village. Les hommes nous regardent d'un air curieux, mais ils nous servent et ne posent pas de question. Je me sens assez ridicule, perchée sur un banc, avec les jambes qui pendent dans le vide.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé », s'excuse pour la énième fois Richard pour la gifle qu'il m'a donnée.  
« Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui… oh ! »  
J'interromps ma phrase quand je vois entrer un grand homme, avec un chapeau pointu, et une barbe grise.  
Suivant mon regard, Richard se retourne vers Gandalf. Car ce n'est nul autre que lui ! Aussi grand que les hommes qui nous entourent, avec ses habits gris et son bâton. Nous repérant, il se dirige vers nous.  
« Thorin ! J'espérais vous trouver ici. Qui est votre amie qui vous accompagne ? » demande le magicien en s'installant à notre table et en me regardant curieusement.  
« Elle s'appelle Zélia », lui dit l'acteur.  
Nous échangeons tous les deux un regard. Devons-nous lui parler de ce qui nous est arrivé ? Oui, s'il y a une personne qui peut le comprendre, et surtout nous aider, c'est bien Gandalf ! Devinant ma réponse, Richard se tourne vers le magicien.  
« Gandalf, je dois vous faire part de quelque chose. Je…je ne suis pas le véritable Thorin. Zélia et moi nous sommes retrouvés ici par erreur », commence le nain.  
Gandalf commence à sourire, croyant à une farce, mais son regard se fait sombre quand il voit que nous ne plaisantons pas du tout.  
« Racontez-moi », dit-il alors en se penchant vers nous.  
Nous lui exposons alors, le plus en détail possible, ce qu'il nous est arrivé.  
Le magicien nous écoute avec grande attention. Une fois notre récit terminé, il sort une pipe de sa poche qu'il se met à fumer, réfléchissant.  
« Intéressant, très intéressant… », se murmure-t-il à lui-même, s'enveloppant d'un nuage de fumée.  
« Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour nous ? » demandais-je, impatiente.  
Gandalf semble revenir dans le présent, et le nuage de fumée qui enveloppait sa silhouette se dissipe.  
« Ma chère Zélia, je crois que vous n'êtes pas arrivés ici par hasard. Si les Valars vous ont envoyés, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Laquelle ? ça nous ne le savons pas encore », répond le magicien.  
Je suis dépitée. Si Gandalf ne peut rien faire, comment allons-nous rentrer chez nous. Sommes-nous condamnés à rester en Terre du Milieu ? Et puis d'abord…  
« …que suis-je ? J'ai la taille d'un nain, mais, je n'en suis pas un… », lui demandais-je, incertaine.  
« Non, si vous étiez une naine, vous auriez de la barbe. Vous ressemblez plutôt à une humaine en fait. C'est étrange, très étrange… Vous ne ressemblez en tous cas ni à un elfe, ni à un hobbit », me dit le magicien.  
Je porte immédiatement la main à mes oreilles, qui effectivement ne sont pas pointues. Je me vois par contre mal enlever mes bottes au milieu de la salle pour vérifier si j'ai les pieds poilus. Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire, ce qui semble rassurer le magicien.  
« Bon, je crois que vous allez devoir tenir vos rôles. Vous, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, et Zélia. Mais j'étais venu rencontrer Thorin pour une autre affaire, de grande importance. Erebor ! » reprit le magicien.  
Voyant que ni moi, ni Richard ne prenons la parole, Gandalf continue :  
« Thorin, un de vos sujet, Oin, a lu les signes, et vous devriez être maintenant, en train d'organiser votre quête, pour aller reprendre Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire. Je venais vous trouver ce soir pour vous proposer mon aide dans cette affaire. J'ai aussi trouvé un cambrioleur qui nous sera très utile. Etes-vous partant ? »  
Richard et moi échangeons un regard, ne sachant que dire. C'est une chose de lire et de regarder les films sur la Terre du Milieu et ses aventures. C'en est une autre que de se retrouver prit dedans !  
« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix », dit Gandalf, devinant nos pensées, « je vous donne rendez-vous demain soir, dans la maison de notre cambrioleur. Vous le trouverez dans un charmant pays nommé la Comté. Je tracerais un signe sur sa porte ».  
Il nous explique alors comment nous y rendre.  
« Il vous faut partir immédiatement si vous voulez arriver à temps ! » nous presse le magicien.  
Sur ce, il nous met à la porte de l'auberge pour ainsi dire, nous disant de nous hâter.  
Mouais, je ne sais pas si j'aime les magiciens après tout…

Voilà pourquoi je marche, dans la nuit qui commence à tomber, au côté du Richard-Thorin, sur la route menant à la Comté.  
« Etrange, cette histoire », me dit Richard.  
« Oui, très étrange… Gandalf a l'air d'en deviner plus que ce qu'il ne laisse paraître », répondis-je.

Nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit à l'ombre de grands pins. Nous avons mangé à l'auberge, mais nous n'avons pas grand-chose sur nous. Pas même des allumettes pour faire un feu ! Enserrée dans ma cape, je maudis les Valars de nous avoir ainsi envoyés ici, sans indications.  
« Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Enfin, dans la _vraie_ vie », me demande Richard.  
« Je travaille comme secrétaire », lui dis-je.  
« Et où vivez-vous ? » me questionne-t-il encore.  
Suis-je vraiment en train d'avoir une conversation aussi banale avec un acteur connu ?! Les rêves (si s'en est un) ont du bon après tout !  
Nous discutons pendant un moment, mais nous n'avons pas la tête à cela.

Arrivant difficilement à dormir, nous repartons tôt le matin. Je rêve d'une douche, d'un café chaud et de croissants. Pas facile de voyager à pied sur les routes… !  
Le Richard-Thorin n'est pas très bavard. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et son expression est digne d'une expression à la Thorin. Il marche vite, bien plus vite que moi avec mes petites jambes. Il faut dire qu'il me dépasse d'une bonne tête et demie !  
Très vite, nous arrivons aux abords de la Comté, et rencontrons ainsi nos premiers hobbits.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller du paysage autour de moi. Ces petites maisons avec leurs fenêtres et portes rondes, beaucoup de fleurs, des petites barrières en bois, et un petit chemin de terre qui serpente entre les collines.  
La Comté est le genre d'endroit dans lequel on rêve de s'installer pour n'y jamais plus bouger.  
Obligés de demander plusieurs fois notre chemin, nous sommes regardés bizarrement par les hobbits. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de croiser un nain au regard sévère, et une naine qui n'en paraît pas une…

La nuit arrive, je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim, et une vilaine ampoule me meurtrit le pied.  
Richard-Thorin marche quelques mètres devant moi, quand soudain il s'arrête.  
« Nous sommes perdus…encore ! » devinais-je.  
C'est la deuxième fois ! Richard a en tout cas cela en commun avec Thorin, il a un très mauvais sens de l'orientation et des distances.  
« J'ai pourtant suivis les instructions de ce hobbit… », s'étonne l'acteur, « il nous a dit de suivre le chemin sur un mille, de prendre ensuite au premier panneau à droite, et que arrivés devant un verger de pruniers nous n'aurions plus qu'une ou deux maisons devant nous avant de trouver Cul-de-Sac ».  
Là voilà l'erreur !  
« Ce n'est pas un verger de pruniers, ce sont des mirabelliers… », dis-je, « nous ne sommes pas encore au bout endroit, il nous faut continuer à avancer ».

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que j'entrevoit enfin le signe sur une porte en bois verte.  
« C'est dingue ! On a l'impression que c'est vrai, sans être vrai… », dis-je.  
Il faut nous préparer à tenir nos rôles, car nous ne pouvons révéler notre histoire à quelqu'un d'autre que Gandalf. Pour Richard, c'est facile, c'est son métier ! Pour moi ça l'est moins.  
Je me repasse vivement en tête ce que nous avons concocté avec le magicien. Je suis une humaine de petite taille, qui a longtemps vécut parmi les nains. J'ai rencontré Thorin il y a de nombreuses années, et il m'a proposé de me joindre à sa quête.  
Le fait que Thorin accepte une femme dans sa compagnie est risible, bien entendu, mais nous ne nous étions pas étendus sur la question, comptant sur l'aura de Thorin pour taire les interrogations.  
Richard frappe à la porte. Le voyant respirer profondément, je le vois se fabriquer un visage de marbre.  
Gandalf nous ouvre et nous présente à Bilbon. Tous les nains sont là, regardant leur prince avec déférence, et me regardant curieusement.  
« Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une femme parmi nous. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon accoutrement », me dit le hobbit en rattachant vivement sa robe de chambre.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, car Richard-Thorin prend la parole.  
« Alors, c'est le hobbit. Quelle arme préférez-vous ? » demande-t-il en lui tournant autour.  
Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne sais absolument pas me battre ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune arme sur moi. Si vraiment je suis projetée dans l'histoire de la quête d'Erebor, j'aurais vite de gros ennuis.  
Je n'entends pas la réponse de Bilbon, et suis ramenée à la réalité par le hobbit qui me propose de me prendre ma cape.  
Je vois Thorin enlever son manteau et Bofur le lui prend (ce ne devait pas être Kili normalement ?!).  
« Merci, Bofur », dit le prince, provoquant la surprise chez l'autre nain.  
« Trop poli », soufflais-je à Richard, lui rappelant qu'il est censé être un roi hautain.

Nous nous attablons à une table, où on nous sert un bol de soupe.  
Les autres nains sont impatients des nouvelles.  
« Ils ne viendront pas. Daìn dit que cette quête est la nôtre, et seulement la nôtre », dit Richard-Thorin, débitant ses tirades apprises par cœur.  
Je perds ensuite un peu le fil de la conversation, plus occupée à détailler chaque nain. Tout y est, Balin avec sa longue barbe blanche, Dwalin avec ses tatouages et ses impressionnants avant-bras, Bifur avec sa hache plantée dans le crane, Bofur avec son étrange chapeau, Bombur encore occupé avec un bout de fromage, Dori qui ressemble tellement à un de mes oncles (avec la barbe en moins), Nori avec sa coiffure qui ressemble à une étoile, Ori avec ses mitaines tricotées par sa maman (enfin, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé), Oin et Gloin avec leur âge vénérable. Et bien sûr Fili et Kili, les deux beaux gosses de la bande (eh bien oui, ils n'ont pas une parenté avec Thorin pour rien !).  
Je me demande soudain si Richard peut enlever sa perruque, ou si le fait d'avoir été projeté en Terre du Milieu l'a véritablement transformé en nain. Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour étouffer un rire.  
« Je suis sûr que Gandalf a déjà tué des centaines de dragon », dit le jeune Kili.  
« Combien ? » lui demanda Dori.  
Je suis ramenée à la conversation par l'exclamation de Kili.  
Les nains élèvent alors la voix, s'interpellant par-dessus la table. Je jette un regard désespéré à Richard.  
Il se lève alors, et hurlant un ordre, ramène tout le monde au calme.  
« Croyez-vous que nous soyons les seuls à nous intéresser à Erebor ? La présence du trésor croit dans l'esprit de beaucoup en Terre du Milieu. Nous n'allons pas rester ainsi sans agir. Nous saisirons cette chance de reprendre Erebor ! » s'exclame le Richard-Thorin.  
Là, je remarque qu'il a oublié sa réplique, et qu'il a brodé une tirade comme il l'a pu. J'ai vu le premier film tellement de fois que je les connais par cœur !

Je regarde le pauvre Bilbon tomber dans les vapes en lisant son contrat. J'ai l'impression d'être une simple spectatrice de scènes que je connais déjà, c'est déstabilisant.  
« Cette demoiselle a-t-elle déjà signé le contrat ? » demande Dori.  
« Non, pas encore ».  
On me tend donc un exemplaire, et j'ai l'impression que mon estomac tombe de plusieurs étages en lisant les conditions. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, et je signe.  
Je m'imagine ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver si je refusais de signer et de suivre les nains (oui, toujours mon imagination !). Peut-être pourrais-je rester habiter parmi les hobbits. Après tout nous avons la même taille, et de côtoyer des gens simples et bons vivants doit être plutôt agréable.  
Mais je doute que Gandalf me laisse faire. Il a eu l'air de s'intéresser de très près à mon contrat jusqu'à ce que je l'aie remis signé à Balin.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'étrangeté de cette situation ! Je suis dans un monde que je croyais imaginaire, et en plus je connais d'avance tout ce qu'il va s'y passer. Ce qui veut dire trolls, wargs, orques, elfes, et j'en passe… !  
Si seulement c'était un rêve… !

La nuit arrivant, les nains se dispersent dans la maison du hobbit, mais la plupart se réunissent au salon, fumant leur pipe.  
« C'est bientôt l'heure de la chanson ! » dis-je au Richard-Thorin.  
« Mais je ne sais pas chanter ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
Devant mon regard étonné, il me dit :  
« Nous avons dû enregistrer la chanson pendant des heures. Ils ont ensuite coupés et assemblés les rares moments où je chantais juste ».  
Il me jette un regard désespéré.  
Qui aurait cru que je céderais devant le regard implorant du célèbre Richard Armitage déguisé en nain ! J'essaie donc de lui sauver la mise, et pour cela, je propose aux nains de leur chanter une chanson de ma connaissance. Je vois mal une humaine connaître des chansons naines, je chante donc la première chanson qui me vient à l'esprit. The Call, de Regina Spektor, que l'on entend à la fin du deuxième film de Narnia.

« On ne s'en est pas trop mal sortis je crois », soufflais-je à Richard un peu plus tard.  
« Vous feriez une bonne actrice », me dit-il d'un air moqueur.  
Gandalf me tend alors un sac en cuir, qui est remplit.  
« J'ai trouvé ces affaires pour vous, elles vous seront sûrement utiles pour le voyage », me dit-il.  
Le sac contient un gilet de cuir que je peux mettre par-dessus ma robe, des gants, une couverture et une paire de dagues. Je comprends enfin ce que ressent Bilbon au moment où il tient Dard pour la première fois dans ses mains…  
Nous allons tous nous coucher, Bilbon me désignant un lit dans l'une de ses chambres d'ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'est histoire de patienter, car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais reposter.

Lolo, Kanli, lunaelle, Yamake, merci pour vos reviews !

**Chapitre 3**

Au matin, très tôt, on me secoue gentiment. J'entrouvre un œil pour voir que c'est le Richard-Thorin.  
« Nous allons bientôt partir », me dit-il.  
Et mince, moi qui croyais que j'allais me réveiller de ce rêve !  
Non, à la place, je me retrouve à préparer le déjeuner en compagnie de Ori et Nori. Déjeuner très vite expédié.  
Et nous voilà partis, montés sur des poneys. Heureusement que j'ai appris à monter à cheval pendant mes vacances. Du coup, je ne me débrouille pas si mal. Le seul truc dérangeant, c'est que je porte une robe, et elle n'est normalement pas faite pour monter à cheval. Heureusement elle est assez longue, et j'arrive à l'arranger pour qu'elle couvre mes jambes.  
Richard-Thorin est en tête, discutant à voix basse avec Gandalf.  
Bilbon n'est pas là bien sûr. J'écoute Kili qui propose des paris et me décide à faire de même. Après tout, je n'ai rien à y perdre. Au contraire, je vais gagner une jolie bourse bien remplie, ce qui me sera sûrement utile, car je n'ai pas un sous sur moi !

Nous chevauchons depuis seulement quelques minutes, quand j'entends des poneys trottiner. C'est Fili et Kili qui remontent la file pour se placer de chaque côté de moi.  
« Zélia, c'est ça ? » me demande le plus jeune avec un sourire.  
« Oui, c'est bien ça », confirmais-je.  
« Que faites-vous dans la vie ? » me demande le blond.  
Je panique ! Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ! Le mot secrétaire ne doit pas être connu en Terre du Milieu ! Qu'est-ce que les femmes font en Terre du Milieu quand elles ne s'occupent pas de leur famille ?  
« Je… je suis passionnée par les livres ! Je voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu pour trouver de vieux ouvrages, et je me fais engager parfois comme scribe sur de courtes périodes pour gagner un peu d'argent ».  
C'est le mieux que j'aie réussi à trouver. Et c'est vrai, je suis passionnée par les livres. De plus, scribe est ce qui ressemble le plus au métier de secrétaire.  
« Une femme scribe ! Etonnant ! Vous êtes pleines de surprises. Voilà peut-être pourquoi Thorin a accepté que vous nous accompagniez ! » dit Kili.  
Ouh, là je suis mal ! Il faut absolument que j'arrive à détourner la conversation.  
« C'est vrai, j'ai été très surpris de le découvrir en votre compagnie hier soir. Il a fait tellement de difficultés avant d'accepter que nous l'accompagnions ! » continua Fili.  
« Il vous trouvait trop jeunes ? » questionnais-je.  
« Oui. Trop jeunes et trop inexpérimentés », me répondit Fili, avec une touche de déception dans la voix.  
« Ce voyage est trop dangereux. Des jeunes nains sans expérience n'ont rien à faire dans les Terres Sauvages. De jeunes princes ne doivent pas prendre leur sécurité à la légère, et j'en passe ! » récita Kili.  
Je devinais que c'était les paroles que Thorin (le vrai Thorin) leur avait dit avant de partir.  
« Voilà pourquoi nous nous demandons comment cela se fait-il qu'une femme, qui plus est une humaine, nous accompagne dans les Terres Sauvages ? » me demande Fili.  
Il n'y a aucune agressivité ou irritation dans sa voix, ils sont juste curieux de ma présence.  
« Et comment avez-vous fait alors pour que Thorin accepte votre venue ? » questionnais-je, ignorant leur dernière question.  
« Nous l'avons suivi en cachette. Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de jours qu'il s'est aperçu de notre présence. Il était furieux bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas nous renvoyer seuls, il nous a donc permis de rester. Il nous a laissé en compagnie d'autre nains, pas loin de la Comté, avant de se rendre à sa réunion », m'expliqua Kili.  
« Ori a agi de la même manière avec ses frères. Thorin ne pouvait pas le refuser, car il n'est pas sous sa responsabilité », reprit Fili.  
« Mais vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment vous avez fait pour convaincre Thorin », me dit Kili.  
Grrr, il ne va pas laisser tomber celui-là !  
« Et d'ailleurs, je m'étonne de votre taille. J'aurais juré que vous étiez une naine avec la barbe rasée, si Gandalf ne vous avait pas présenté en tant qu'humaine ! » dit encore le jeune nain.  
« Il y a des questions qui ne se posent pas, Kili ! » répondit alors Gandalf.  
Il était juste à côté de nous sans que j'eusse remarqué sa présence, et je soupçonnais qu'il avait dû écouter une bonne partie de la conversation.  
« Quant à la question de la venue de Zélia parmi nous, je vais vous le dire. C'est moi qui l'ai faites venir, et elle a très gentiment accepté de rejoindre la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ! Que cela vous suffise pour le moment » reprit le magicien.  
Sauvée par le magicien ! Après tout ils sont pas si mal !  
Je vois que Kili a l'intention de répliquer. Il est tenace, et ne veut pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Les réponses des magiciens ne conviennent que rarement, surtout lorsqu'elles sont aussi énigmatiques. Mais des cris nous interrompent, mettant fin à la discussion. C'est Bilbon bien sûr qui nous rattrape, le contrat signé volant derrière lui.  
Cela me vaut une belle bourse remplie de pièces d'or !

Gandalf reste aux côtés du hobbit, laissant le Richard-Thorin seul en tête.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai fait l'expérience du sens de l'orientation de ce faux-nain, et je doute qu'il arrive à nous guider à travers vallées et forêt. D'ailleurs, je vois qu'il a l'œil rivé sur une carte qu'il tient devant lui.

Le soleil arrivant à son zénith, Richard-Thorin ralentit pour se retrouver à ma hauteur.  
« Savez-vous si les nains ont habitude de s'arrêter à midi pour manger ? » me demande-t-il.  
« Eh bien, je sais tous des coutumes des hobbits, mais je n'en ai aucune idée pour ce qui est des nains », lui répondais-je.  
Cette question a l'air bien futile, mais elle est très importante à nos yeux. Il ne faudrait pas se faire démasquer.  
Heureusement, nous avons très vite la réponse. Bombur et Bofur sortent des petits pains et des pommes de leurs sacoches et les envoient à toute la compagnie, sans arrêter leurs poneys.  
Les nains sont décidément très adroits, car ils rattrapent tous facilement leur pitance. Ce n'est pas mon cas, et la pomme que m'envoie Bofur passe à travers mes mains tendues, pour arriver…dans celles de Kili. Il me la tend en souriant, légèrement moqueur :  
« Voilà ce que c'est que de s'user les doigts sur des parchemins ! Ils n'arrivent même plus à rattraper une malheureuse pomme ! »  
« Fichus nains », grommelais-je alors que les deux frères éclatent de rire.  
« Si vous ne voulez pas de votre pomme, donnez-là donc au hobbit ! Il m'a l'air bien malheureux de son déjeuner », ajoute Kili en regardant Bilbon.  
« Du pain et une pomme sont un bien maigre repas pour un hobbit, surtout si c'est seulement le deuxième de la journée ! »  
« Comment cela ? Ils sont tout petits, ils ne doivent pas manger beaucoup. Hier soir au diner Bilbon n'a presque rien manger ! » s'étonne Fili.  
« Il n'a presque rien mangé hier soir car vous avez envahi sa maison et pillé son garde-manger. Il était un peu…débordé. Mais sachez que les hobbits mangent plusieurs fois par jour, et pas qu'un peu. Le déjeuner, le second petit-déjeuner, le diner, le souper. Et je crois qu'il y a aussi la collation de onze heures, ou de quatre heures… », énumérais-je sous le regard stupéfait des deux frères.  
Nous continuons tranquillement notre chemin, accompagnés de rires et de chansons.

Le soir, je m'assois près du Richard-Thorin.  
« Rich…Thorin, puis-je jeter un coup d'œil à la carte ? »  
Je me reprends juste à temps. Il est peut-être temps que je commence à l'appeler tout simplement Thorin, avant de faire une gaffe devant les autres.  
« J'ai essayé de repérer notre position et notre direction toute la journée, mais je n'arrive pas à lire cette fichue carte », me dit-il en me la tendant.  
Hum, normal, il la tient à l'envers… Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Je passe ensuite ma deuxième nuit à la belle étoile, tout aussi inconfortable que la première, mais viennent s'ajouter en plus les courbatures d'avoir chevauché toute la journée.

Le réveil est glacial. Je me redresse en me rendant compte que j'ai reçu de l'eau sur le visage qui me paraît gelée ! Entre alors dans mon champ de vision le visage de Kili, qui a l'air désolé.  
« Je suis navré », me dit-il, « nous amenions juste de l'eau pour la mettre chauffer sur le feu. Elle a un peu…débordé ».  
Je vois en effet qu'il tient une grosse casserole dans ses mains, tout comme Fili, mais la sienne ne contient plus beaucoup d'eau…  
Kili tient absolument à se faire pardonner, et m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner tout prêt. On pourrait dire qu'il m'apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit sur un plateau, mais c'est un peu moins charmant, vu que nous mangeons à même le sol autour d'un feu presque éteint, et que notre repas se compose des restes de la veille.  
Le jeune nain me prépare aussi mon poney, et nous repartons pour une autre journée de chevauchée.

Dans la journée, Gandalf entame une discussion avec moi et Thorin, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.  
« Vous tenez très bien vos rôles ! Sachez que je me suis quand même renseigné sur vous, pour savoir si le vrai Thorin ne se promenait pas quelque part en Terre du Milieu, mais votre histoire m'a l'air vraie, même si elle semble invraisemblable », nous dit le magicien.  
Avait-il cru que nous avions capturé et ligoté le vrai Thorin, prit ses habits et ses armes, pour prendre sa place ? Cette pensée me fait sourire, mais je stoppe là mon imagination débordante.

Nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit à l'orée d'un bois. Les nains allument un feu et préparent à manger.  
J'essaie temps bien que mal de démêler mes cheveux à l'aide de mes doigts. Ils sont pleins de nœuds, et les affaires que m'a données Gandalf ne contenaient ni peigne, ni brosse.  
Thorin vient s'asseoir non loin de moi.  
« ça va ? » me demande-t-il en voyant ma mine quelque peu déconfite.  
« Si ça peut aller ? Je voyage avec une compagnie de nains, un magicien, et un prince nain qui n'en est pas un, dans nul autre endroit que la Terre du Milieu, pour aller me jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon ! Je suis obligée de dormir à même le sol, je ne peux plus plier mes jambes tellement elles sont courbaturées, et ces fichus nœuds ne veulent pas se défaire ! » m'exclamais-je.  
J'ai tout de suite honte de moi. Je m'en veux de m'apitoyer ainsi sur mon sort. Après tout, on est tous les deux dans la même galère.  
« Désolé… c'est sorti tout seul », m'excusais-je.  
Bofur nous apporte alors nos bols et nous commençons à manger.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous manque le plus, de notre monde ? » demandais-je au prince nain qui n'en est pas un.  
« Le mot ``coupez'' ! Et vous ? »  
« Mmmh…le chocolat ! » dis-je.  
Thorin laisse échapper un rire. Bofur a entendu mon dernier mot, et il se tourne vers nous, intéressé.  
« Chocolat ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demande-t-il.  
« C'est un aliment sucré. C'est fait à base de cacao. Il y en a de différentes couleurs et de différentes sortes. »  
Me voilà en train d'expliquer à un nain ce que c'est que du chocolat ! Je crois que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises ! 

_A bientôt j'espère !_


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour le retard, mais voilà la suite !

Kanli : haha, mystère ! Il était simplement tout seul au bon moment ^^ Vu que tu es en manque d'inspiration, j'ai essayé d'en avoir à ta place, mais pas sûre que ce soit réussi )  
Lunaelle : c'est vrai qu'un Kili tout gentil tout mignon on ne s'en plaindrait pas )

**Chapitre 4**

Chaque soir j'essaie de démêler mes cheveux, qui sont de plus en plus emmêlés. Abandonnant ce qui semble être perdu d'avance, je sépare alors mes cheveux en trois pour faire une longue tresse. Je prends une lanière de cuir sur la sacoche de ma selle pour l'attacher. Au moins, ça limitera les dégâts.  
Je vois certains nains m'observer, un sourire en coin. Vue comme ça, je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude des voyages, ce qui est le cas, mais personne n'est censé s'en douter…  
Les nains organisent vite un roulement. Fili et Kili s'occupent des poneys, Bombur prépare à manger, et les autres se partagent les tours de garde.  
Ceux qui n'ont rien à faire en ce moment passent le temps en faisant diverses activités propres à leur caractère. Dwalin affute ses deux grandes haches, Ori dessine dans son journal, Balin et Gandalf fument leur pipe, Bofur taille dans un morceau de bois avec un couteau, et Bilbon est perdu dans ses pensées.  
Nous nous sommes cette fois arrêtés à l'abri de grands rochers, en surplomb d'une forêt.

Thorin s'est assoupi à côté de moi, les bras croisés, appuyé contre un rocher. Certains nains dorment déjà, comme Bombur, qui avale et recrache de petits papillons au rythme de sa respiration.  
Bilbon se lève, et c'est alors que nous entendons un cri. Je me suis toujours demandée si c'était vraiment un cri d'orques, ou si c'était simplement un animal sauvage.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demande la hobbit effrayé.  
« Des orques, des égorgeurs », répond Kili.  
Comme je m'y attends, Kili et Fili s'amusent à effrayer Bilbon.  
Je connais le dialogue, et attend la réplique de Thorin, mais alors que les deux jeunes nains ricanent, elle ne vient pas… Thorin est toujours assoupi à côté de moi ! Je me retiens de lui mettre un coup de pied pour le réveiller.  
A la place, j'essaie de lancer le récit que doit normalement nous faire Balin :  
« En parlant d'orques, on entend beaucoup de choses au sujet de Thorin et sa famille, mais je n'ai jamais entendu l'histoire entière ».  
Ouf, Balin commence son récit, quelque peu gâché à la vue de notre prince endormi comme un bébé… Pas de stature imposante devant les étoiles qui fait se lever toute la compagnie, simplement des coups d'œil en direction du dormeur.

« …le monde ! Il est bientôt l'heure de se remettre en route ! » dit une voix qui me tire de mon sommeil, et que j'identifie comme étant celle de Dwalin.  
Voilà dix jours que nous sommes partis, et j'ai arrêté d'espérer chaque matin de me retrouver dans mon lit chez moi, chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux.  
Mes yeux papillonnent difficilement pour essayer de s'extirper du sommeil. Une fois la mise au point faite, je vois Kili qui me regarde avec un sourire.  
« Cette fois, pas d'eau, promis ! » me dit-il en levant ses mains pour le prouver.  
« Mal dormi ? » me taquine Fili, qui n'est jamais bien loin de son frère.  
Heu, comment dire, dormir sur un sol de terre froide, avec des cailloux et des racines qui vous labourent le dos, une simple couverture pour vous tenir chaud, qui n'est jamais assez grande – c'est vrai, il y a toujours un endroit ou l'air froid arrive à s'engouffrer – les moustiques qui vous piquent et vous bourdonnent aux oreilles – c'est bien une chose que je ne supporte pas – sans compter le ronflement des nains, comparable au bruit d'une locomotive, et bien ce n'est pas avec ça que l'on fait de bonnes nuits. Mais ne voulant pas m'apitoyer sur moi-même de si bon matin, je me contente d'un simple « ça va ».  
Après un rapide petit déjeuner, nous nous mettons en route. Le temps est gris, maussade, comme mon humeur. Même les blagues des deux frères n'arrivent pas à m'arracher un sourire. Je me sens nostalgique, mon appartement me manque, ma télé, mon lit – surtout mon lit ! – les pizzas, les pâtisseries de la boulangerie au coin de la rue, le bruit des voitures, mes amis, et Harry, mon petit hamster. J'espère que ma meilleure amie a continué à s'en occuper. Que doivent-ils penser ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé dans notre monde ? Richard et moi sommes-nous morts, ou dans le coma ?  
« A quoi tu penses Zélia ? » me questionne Fili.  
« Tu as un minois tout triste », ajoute son frère.  
« A…Harry, mon hamster », leur répondais-je.  
« Ton quoi ? » s'exclame Kili.  
Mince, il n'y a pas de hamster en Terre du Milieu ?  
« Mon hamster, c'est un petit animal, qui ressemble un peu à une souris, mais avec une toute petite queue. C'est un animal de compagnie », expliquais-je.  
« Un animal de _compagnie_ ? Quelle idée ! Et à quoi ça sert ? » demande Kili.  
« C'est pour nous tenir compagnie, pour ne pas être seul chez soi, le caresser, enfin vous voyez quoi ! » répondais-je maladroitement.  
« On possède des chevaux car ils sont utiles pour se déplacer, des chiens car ils peuvent chasser et garder la maison, des chats car ils chassent les rats et les souris, mais avoir une sorte de petite souris juste pour faire joli c'est…bizarre. Un peu comme toi en fait, tu es spéciale », dit-il.  
Venant de n'importe quel autre nain de la compagnie, cela m'aurait vexée, mais je savais que venant de Kili, c'était…peut-être pas un compliment, mais disons…un qualificateur qui me correspond bien !  
Ce petit échange eut le don de chasser mes tristes pensées. Thorin se met à ma hauteur et me dit en désignant Fili et Kili :  
« Ils sont pas mal ces deux petits, hein ? Si j'étais vraiment leur oncle, je serais fier qu'ils fassent partie de ma famille, même s'ils peuvent être parfois…impossibles ».  
Impossibles, c'est bien le mot. Mais si attachants !

Le soir, près du feu, Bofur s'approche de moi, et me tend un petit objet en bois.  
« Tenez, je pense qu'il vous sera utile », me dit le nain.  
Je prends l'objet qui se révèle être un peigne ! Finement ouvragé, il a même gravé un Z dans le bois.  
« C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? » m'exclamais-je, et remerciant chaleureusement le nain.  
Voilà donc ce qu'il faisait chaque soir. C'est impressionnant qu'il ait réussi à fabriquer un si bel objet à partir d'un morceau de bois !  
« Je suis fabriquant de jouets, j'ai l'habitude de travailler le bois, et un peigne n'est pas bien difficile à faire », me répond Bofur. 

Je reconnais les paysages que nous traversons pour les avoir vu dans le film. Mais quelque chose cloche. Je suis certaine que depuis au moins une heure ou deux il aurait dû pleuvoir, mais le soleil brille toujours au-dessus de nous.  
Lançant mon poney au trot, je me rapproche de Thorin. Baissant la voix, je lui demande :  
« Est-ce moi ou tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ? Je suis sûre que nous aurions dû avoir une averse aujourd'hui ! »  
« Je me faisais la même réflexion. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe », me dit-il, tout aussi dérouté que moi.  
Gandalf s'approche de nous, et nous lui faisons part de notre surprise. Après un moment de réflexion, il nous dit :  
« Votre venue en Terre du Milieu n'était pas prévue, de ce fait, il se peut que votre présence change le court de l'histoire. Ne prenez pas comme acquis ce qui vous était connu, laissez faire le destin ».

A la fin d'une journée, nous arrivons en vue de la ferme en ruine. C'est donc cette nuit que nous aurons affaire aux trolls…  
« Nous arrivons à proximité de la Vallée Cachée. Nous pourrions nous y rendre, nous y trouverions conseils », propose Gandalf, « de plus, le seigneur Elrond aura peut-être une explication sur votre présence ici ».  
« Je ne me rendrais pas chez les elfes », répond Thorin.  
Gandalf et moi le regardons avec de grands yeux. Heu, attendez, on est bien en présence de Richard là, qui sait l'aide que peuvent nous apporter les elfes, et non pas avec Thorin, celui qui ne peut pas les voir en peinture ?!  
« Pourquoi cela ? C'est là notre chemin, et le seigneur Elrond doit lire la carte », dis-je.  
« Je sais ce qui est écrit sur cette carte, je n'ai pas besoin d'un elfe pour le faire. J'aimerais prendre un chemin détourné pour essayer d'éviter les trolls et l'attaque des wargs », explique Thorin.  
« Mais le seigneur Elrond aura peut-être une réponse sur notre arrivée ici. Ne voulez-vous pas savoir pourquoi, et surtout savoir si nous pourrons rentrer chez nous un jour ? » m'exclamais-je.  
Gandalf nous observe, sans se mêler de notre conversation qui tourne presque à la dispute.  
« Si un magicien n'a pas réponse à cela, je doute qu'un elfe l'aie », me répond le prince.  
J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en compagnie du vrai Thorin, fier et buté. Oh comme je comprends pourquoi Gandalf s'énerve (dans la version ''originale``).  
Ravalant les répliques cinglantes qui me viennent à la bouche, je propose donc autre chose :  
« Nous devrions au moins continuer à avancer encore un peu, pour essayer d'éviter les trolls ».  
Thorin accepte alors, à mon grand soulagement, mais nous remarquons que les autres se sont déjà arrêtés pour dresser le camp. Le feu est déjà allumé, et Bombur s'affaire avec ses casseroles.  
Et mince ! Nous voilà arrêtés à proximité des trolls.

Toute la soirée, je me mordille la lèvre, inquiète de ce qui va arriver.  
Je ne sais que faire. Aller avertir les deux frères de la présence de trolls dans les parages, prendre les gamelles des mains de Bilbon pour y aller à sa place ?  
Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Kili et Fili n'ont pas vu que deux poneys se sont fait prendre par un énorme troll. A quoi pouvaient-ils bien être occupés. C'est une question qui m'a toujours taraudée, et je suis presque prête à me lever pour aller le constater par moi-même, mais je suis clouée sur place à la pensée de me retrouver face à un troll.  
Et bien sûr ça ne manque pas ! Fili revient en courant vers nous, pour nous dire que Bilbon a été pris par des trolls.  
Thorin n'a pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit, que tous les autres nains sont déjà partis derrière Fili, l'arme au poing. Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de les suivre. Je dégaine pour la première fois une de mes dagues. Je me sens gauche avec cette arme dans ma main.  
Nous arrivons dans la clairière où se tiennent les trolls, et toute la compagnie se jette sur les trois créatures. En bordure de la clairière, j'hésite. Je ne leur serais pas d'une grande utilité. Je reste donc à l'écart, faisant simplement jouer une de mes dagues lorsqu'un troll passe à proximité. Mais je suis gênée par ma longue robe. En ce moment je souhaite plus que tout avoir un pantalon. Je fini par m'encoubler dans le tissu qui se déchire, et manque de me faire écraser par un pied gigantesque, mais Thorin me tire en arrière juste à temps.  
« Fichue robe qui… », commençais-je à rouspéter.  
Mais nous sommes alors arrêtés par le cri de Bilbon, prêt à être écartelé.  
« Lâchez vos armes, ou on en fait de la bouillie », dit un troll.  
Nous n'avons pas le choix, et toute la compagnie lâche ses armes après Thorin.  
Je remarque alors avec effroi que Gandalf est parmi nous. Stupide…nouille…bête…débile…irréfléchie. Voici une partie des mots qui me viennent à l'esprit en cet instant. Bien sûr, il ne s'est pas disputé avec Thorin, il n'est donc pas parti, et vu que nous ne l'avons pas averti de quoi que ce soit, il nous a suivi pour combattre les trolls ! Par contre, je vois qu'il n'a pas lâché son bâton, qui peut paraître inoffensif au premier abord. Le magicien fronce les sourcils, se concentrant sûrement pour lancer un sort, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.  
« Les sacs, mets les dans les sacs ! » dit un des troll à l'autre.  
Et le premier à se voir enfiler un sac sur la tête fut Gandalf…


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila la suite ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard !_

**Chapitre 5**

Nous voilà donc tous pris, à tourner au-dessus du feu ou ligotés dans des sacs. Heureusement, je n'ai pas été attachée sur le feu, les trolls me trouvant « trop maigrelette ». Je n'arrive pourtant pas à me défaire de mon angoisse, car Gandalf est ligoté avec nous ! Qui va se faufiler en catimini et fendre un rocher en deux pour pétrifier les trolls ? Bilbon a intérêt à avoir la langue bien pendue pour faire durer la conversation jusqu'au matin !  
Les trolls sont en train de décider quelle est la meilleure façon de nous préparer… J'attends l'intervention de Bilbon, guettant les rayons du soleil, mais il fait encore bien noir.  
« Rajoute du bois sur le feu, histoire que la chaleur leur cloue un peu le bec à ces nains », dit un des trolls à un autre.  
Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que fou Bilbon bon sang ! Me dévissant le cou pour apercevoir le hobbit, je vois qu'il s'est déplacé discrètement de quelques dizaines de centimètres en direction du bâton du magicien abandonné par terre, et que ce dernier l'encourage par de discrets signes de tête dans l'espoir de le récupérer. Non seulement il se fait piéger avec nous, mais en plus il déconcentre Bilbon !  
« Monsieur Gandalf ! » s'exclame tout à coup Dori, tournant autour du feu, dans un vain espoir pour avoir de l'aide du magicien.  
Ce cri attire l'attention de tous, et nous voyons que le feu a grandi grâce au bois rajouté, et que les flammes commencent à lécher les habits de ces pauvres nains. La sueur dégouline de leur visage.  
« Attendez, vous allez faire une énorme erreur ! »  
Ha ! Cher Bilbon, brave hobbit ! Je l'embrasserais pour avoir enfin réagit !  
« …avec l'assaisonnement. Non mais vous les avez senti, il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que de la sauge », continue le hobbit.  
Et les nains râlent… Pourquoi les trolls n'ont-ils pas prit la peine de les bâillonner avant de les mettre sur le feu... Seul Thorin reste à écouter, car il sait ce qu'il doit se passer.  
« Le secret, pour cuisiner les nains, c'est…de les écorcher vif », poursuit Bilbon.  
J'avais oublié ce passage… pourquoi, mais pourquoi Bilbon dit-il ça ?! Je suis presque prête à râler de concert avec les nains. Au lieu de nous faire gagner du temps, cela pourrait tout simplement être la mort prématurée d'un des nains. Comme ce vieux Bombur, suspendu au-dessus de la bouche du plus jeune des trolls.  
« Oh non, pas celui-là ! Il est infesté ! Il a des vers pleins…les boyaux ! » S'exclame alors Bilbon.  
Re-râlage de toute la compagnie, jusqu'au coup de pied qu'envoie Thorin à Kili.  
« J'ai des vers gros comme… »  
C'est vraiment pas fino comme changement. Il faut vraiment être bête comme un troll pour ne pas se rendre compte immédiatement du subterfuge.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, que je les laisse partir ? » demande un troll à Bilbon, l'air soupçonneux.  
« Hé bien… », commence le hobbit.  
« Espèce de petit malin, tu crois que je vois pas où tu veux en venir », s'énerve le troll.  
C'est là que Gandalf est censé intervenir, mais il est coincé dans un sac, les yeux fixé sur son bâton, comme s'il pouvait le faire léviter par la pensée pour le récupérer. Stupide pensée, il ferait mieux de nous aider. Le soleil commence à poindre derrière les branches, mais il n'est pas encore assez haut.  
« Goutons un de ces nains, pour voir quel gout ça a ! » dit un troll en salivant.  
« Mais j'ai cru qu'ils avaient des vers », dit un autre.  
« Mais non, c'était un mensonge du cambri-hobbit pour qu'on les laisse s'en aller », dit le troisième.  
« Vous êtes sûrs ? » dis-je.  
Hé oui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et c'est le mieux que j'aille trouver. Tout ce que j'ai en tête, c'est : faire durer la conversation. Ma question a au moins comme effet de faire se tourner les trois trolls vers moi, la mine interrogative. L'expression ``bête comme un troll ´´ prend ici tout son sens…  
Les premiers rayons du soleil pointent enfin au-dessus des arbres, pétrifiant les trolls. Ouf, on a vraiment eu chaud ! Au sens figuré comme au sens propre pour une partie de la compagnie !  
Mais voilà que se pose une autre question. Avec Gandalf dans un sac, qui est-ce qui va nous libérer ? On a vraiment l'air fin, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.  
« Gandalf ! Ne pouvez-vous utiliser votre bâton pour nous libérer tous ? » demande désespérément Ori.  
« Sans mes mains, je ne peux rien faire », dit tristement le magicien.  
Les nains restés au sol se trémoussent dans tous les sens, essayant de se défaire de leurs sacs.  
J'ai au moins un avantage, c'est que je ne suis pas encombrée d'une côte de maille ou d'armes comme une grande épée ou une hache. J'arrive à remonter mes mains jusqu'à mon cou, et je tire de toute mes forces, m'étranglant à moitié, pour desserrer le nœud. J'arrive à le faire juste assez pour passer une main au dehors. Heureusement pour moi, les nœuds des trolls ne sont pas très recherchés, du coup, avec seulement deux doigts, j'arrive à défaire celui qui ferme mon sac. Enfin libre !  
Je me tourne vers les nains qui m'appellent tous à l'aide. Je m'empresse d'abord d'aller jeter de la terre sur le feu pour l'éteindre, avant qu'il ne rôtisse complètement les nains.  
Je commence ensuite par aider Bilbon. Gandalf, il attendra ! Thorin, il a beau être roi, ou prince, il attendra aussi ! Aucun des deux n'a été d'une grande aide, ils peuvent bien rouspéter encore un peu dans leurs sacs.  
« Zélia adorée, je promets de faire tout ce que tu veux si tu me libère ! »  
C'est Kili bien sûr, qui donc d'autre dirait cela !

Avec l'aide de Bilbon, nous avons bientôt libérés tous les nains, qui sentent fortement le roussi. Ça change de l'odeur habituelle…  
« Ces trolls n'ont pas pu voyager de jour… ».  
« Il doit y avoir une caverne dans les environs ».  
Nous voilà donc parti à la recherche de cette caverne. Dans le film, les nains la trouvent facilement, du moins c'est ce que l'on pense. Dans le livre également, car les trolls laissent des traces bien visibles. Mais là ? Ça va faire bientôt une heure que l'on cherche cette fichue caverne !  
La terre est sèche, on ne voit donc aucunes traces laissées par un troll. Des branches cassées ou des arbres déracinés, il y en a partout, dans toutes les directions, ce qui ne nous aide pas beaucoup…  
« Ici ! » s'exclame enfin Bilbon.  
Enfin ! On va pouvoir se reposer, car se faire capturer par des trolls, qui du coup vous empêchent de prendre votre repas, et vous tiennent éveillés toute la nuit, moi, ça m'a vidée !  
Bien sûr, en disant cela, j'oublie que dans très peu de temps, nous allons faire une folle course-poursuite avec toute une bande d'ouargues à nos trousses…  
Je me laisse tomber sur un rocher. Une caverne pleine de toiles d'araignées et qui pue le troll, très peu pour moi ! J'ai assez donné cette nuit !  
Je n'ai pas l'air d'être la seule à penser cela, car la plupart des nains se laissent tomber à mes côtés, ainsi que Bilbon.  
« Il nous faut de la lumière », déclare Dwalin en scrutant l'entrée de la caverne.  
« Bofur, retourne au feu pour nous trouver des torches », décide Thorin.  
Je vois Bofur faire la moue, mais ne trouvant rien à répliquer, ou n'osant pas le faire envers Thorin, il se lève et retourne sur nos pas.  
« Qu'allons-nous trouver là-dedans ? » demande Bilbon, l'air inquiet.  
Fili et Kili échangent un regard, un regard que je connais trop bien, et qui veut tout dire…  
« Oh, des tas de cadavres ! »  
« Des vieux ossements gisant dans la poussière. Et peut-être des rats ».  
Ils aiment faire pâlir le petit hobbit ces deux-là.  
« Ne voyez-vous pas qu'ils vous charrient ? Certes l'endroit est sûrement sale et encombré, mais on y trouvera tout ce que les trolls ont amassé. En particulier ce qu'ils ont volés à leur… aux voyageurs », dis-je.  
J'emploie volontairement le terme de « voyageurs », car le visage de Bilbon n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses couleurs.  
« Ecoutez bien ! La scribe a parlé ! » ajoute Kili.  
Pendant ce temps, une partie des nains et le magicien sont descendus dans la caverne. Ils ne s'y attardent pas, et nous les voyons vite remonter.

« Tenez, je pense qu'elle vous sera utile », me dit Thorin en me tendant un fourreau de cuir brun foncé, gravé de glyphes elfiques, en sortant de la caverne.  
Il contient une fine épée, d'environ la longueur de mon bras. Elle n'est pas aussi belle et impressionnante qu'Orcrist ou Glamdring, mais elle me plait bien, et s'adapte bien à ma main. Excepté le fait que je ne sais pas m'en servir !  
« Quelqu'un approche ! »  
Haaa, nous allons voir Radagast ! Personnage au combien spécial, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé sympathique. Je ne peux toutefois retenir un sursaut quand les lapins attelés déboulent devant nous. C'est qu'ils sont grands dis donc ! Des lapins magiques ? Mes stupides pensées m'arrachent un sourire. Détournant le regard pour éviter de pouffer, je croise le regard de Fili à côté de moi, tout aussi espiègle.  
« Tu crois que ses lapins ont un nom ? » chuchote une voix à mon oreille, ce qui me vaut un autre sursaut. C'est Kili, qui pouffe derrière mon dos avec son frère.  
« N'empêche, ils seraient peut-être plus rapides que des poneys », ajoute Fili, ses tresses tressautant au rythme de son rire.  
Un regard sévère de Thorin les fait taire, et ils retrouvent tout de suite leur sérieux. C'est à mon tour de pouffer, car j'ai tellement l'impression de voir deux petits garçons pris en faute et qui baissent les yeux.

Pendant que les magiciens discutent à l'écart, je m'adresse à Thorin.  
« ça a l'air vraiment raté, pour éviter les ouargues, hein ? » lui dis-je, pas du tout rassurée.  
« Et pour éviter les elfes aussi », répond-il avec une moue contrariée.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel ! Dingue ce que le personnage de Thorin déteint sur Richard !  
C'est ce moment que choisi l'affreux ouargue pour nous sauter dessus. Le temps de retrouver mes esprits et de dégainer mon épée, il est déjà à terre, mais ce ne doit pas être le fait de Thorin, car lui a toujours son épée dans son fourreau.  
Je suis bousculée par Kili qui se jette en avant pour tirer une flèche en direction du second ouargue.  
« Des éclaireurs ouarges, ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin ! » s'exclame Thorin, en sortant – enfin ! – son épée.  
« Une _bande_ d'orques ! » répète Bilbon, comme s'il avait mal compris.  
Oh comme j'aimerais avoir mal compris moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Ma seule consolation ? C'est que dans le film, tous s'en sortent indemne. Sauf que dans notre présent, les choses semblent se passer parfois différemment...  
« Quelqu'un d'entre vous a-t-il parlé de cette quête a d'autres personnes ? » demande Gandalf en s'enflammant.  
Il ne jette pas son dévolu sur Thorin, car il sait que celui-ci n'est en Terre du Milieu que depuis peu de temps, mais sur toute la compagnie.  
« Allons, répondez ! » insiste-t-il en foudroyant du regard tous les nains.  
« Au nom de Durin, que se passe-t-il ? » s'écrie Thorin.  
« Vous êtes pourchassés », lui répond Gandalf.  
« Je vais les lancer à mes trousses ! » propose Radagast, sûr de lui.  
« Ce sont des loups de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont ! » lui répond Gandalf.  
« Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel, qu'ils essayent pour voir ! » termine Radagast, une lueur folle sur le visage.

Nous voilà donc partis, au pas de course. Que dis-je ! Au grand trot plutôt !  
Courir, toujours courir, freiner brusquement pour éviter d'être vu de nos poursuivants, et de nouveau courir…  
Je manque de nouveau de m'étaler en me prenant les pieds dans ma robe. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à l'énorme main de Dwalin qui me rattrape au vol. Cela me vaut une nouvelle déchirure dans le tissu…  
Encore courir… jusqu'à ce que :  
« Ils arrivent ! »  
« Nous sommes cernés ! »  
« Il faut tenir ! »  
C'est bien le cas, des ouargues arrivent de tous côtés. J'espère de toutes mes forces que l'un deux ne va pas trop s'approcher de moi, car j'ai beau avoir mon épée en main, je doute qu'elle me soit d'une grande utilité.  
« Où est Gandalf ? »  
« Il nous a abandonné ! »  
Sur ces paroles, je vois le visage de Bilbon perdre les dernières couleurs qu'il lui restait. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'évanouisse maintenant !  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas loin », lançais-je discrètement au hobbit.  
« Par ici, pauvres fous ! » nous hèle soudain la voix du magicien.  
Je me retourne et prend mes jambes à mon cou pour me diriger vers le passage caché. Sauf qu'au lieu de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je prends plutôt mes jambes dans ma robe… Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à me recevoir sur le sol… mais un bras secourable l'évite encore une fois.  
« ça devient une habitude », grogne une voix à mon oreille.  
C'est Thorin, qui ne lâche pas mon bras jusqu'à m'avoir lancée, pour ainsi dire, dans le passage, pour être sûr que j'arrive à bon port.  
La glissade sur les rochers me vaut de nouveaux accros dans ce qu'il reste de tissu.  
Nous attendons tous, écoutant les bruits au dehors, car plutôt que des voix d'orques et des grognements de ouarges, nous entendons un cor, et des bruits de sabots, ainsi que celui de flèches décochées.  
Un orque ne tarde pas à dégringoler à nos pieds, mort.  
« Il y a un passage, devons-nous le suivre ? » demande Dwalin.  
« Nous le suivons bien sûr ! » déclare Bofur.  
Tous les nains partent à sa suite, sauf Thorin, qui semble réfléchir. Il ne va quand même pas nous faire ressortir du passage pour continuer à pied dans la plaine, alors que dans peu de temps nous pourrions avoir un repas et des lits chez les elfes ?  
Il croise mon regard, et semble deviner ce que je pense. Avec un hochement de tête, il se décide à avancer.  
« Où est-ce qu'il conduit, à votre avis ? » demande Bilbon.  
Gandalf hausse nonchalamment les épaules, les yeux dans le vague, dans une tentative ratée de faire croire qu'il n'en sait rien.

Nous avançons doucement à travers les parois rocheuses, souvent retardés par Bombur qui reste coincé entre deux pierres.  
Je suis Kili et Fili, et derrière moi vient Bilbon. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit tout à fait reconnaissable se fait entendre…  
« J'ai faim », déclare Kili, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire car nous l'avions déjà tous compris au bruit fait par son ventre.  
« C'est vrai, nous avons manqué deux repas. Le dîner d'hier soir, et le petit-déjeuner de ce matin », dit Ori.  
Cette déclaration fait encore plus pâlir Bilbon que quand il entend parler d'orques ou de ouargues. Sauter deux repas, pour un hobbit, c'est un exploit !  
« Quand l'un de vous aura quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, il pourra parler », grogne Dwalin à l'avant, encore plus bougon quand il est affamé.  
Dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère, Bofur propose de chanter. Malgré les râlements des plus vieux, sa chanson est bientôt reprise par toute la compagnie.

Bientôt, la lumière se fait plus dense, et nous débouchons bientôt sur un éperon rocheux, qui surplombe une vallée. C'est Fondcombe, que nous apercevons, avec toutes ses cascades. La beauté de cet endroit laisse tous les nains sans voix, ce qui est peu dire.  
« …Fondcombe ! Saviez-vous que nous y arriverions ? » demande Bilbon.  
Thorin, ne laissant pas le temps au magicien de répondre, lui dit :  
« Bien sûr, c'était son plan depuis le début ! »  
Sous le regard faussement innocent de Gandalf, nous empruntons à la queue-leu-leu le chemin de pierre qui descend dans la vallée.  
« Il faudra me laisser parler… », explique Gandalf.  
Quand il en vient à dire qu'il faut du charme pour parler aux elfes, j'entends Kili s'esclaffer :  
« Parce qu'il a du charme, lui ! »  
« Silence ! » lui intime Ori.  
« Oui vous feriez bien, car vous pouvez toujours débattre pour savoir si un magicien a du charme ou non, mais il a en tous cas les oreilles bien plus fines que la plupart d'entre vous ! »  
« Kili croit toujours qu'il est le plus beau d'entre nous », le charrie son frère.  
Ce dernier prend un air faussement modeste, qui me fait sourire, tout comme Bilbon et Ori.  
« Certains d'entre nous sont quand même plus séduisants qu'un magicien barbu et aigrit, non ? » relance Kili.  
J'éclate de rire quand il dit « _certains_ d'entre nous », et encore plus quand il parle d'un Gandalf barbu…  
« Quand il parlait de charme, c'était charmer par la voix et les paroles, et non sur son physique avantageux », lance Balin.  
« Je ne savais pas que les héritiers de Durin avaient la grosse tête », plaisantais-je.  
C'est donc de très bonne humeur que j'arrive chez les elfes, la tension des derniers événements s'étant envolée.

_Je ne suis pas satisfaite du dernier dialogue, mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux !_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Petit chapitre très léger, que je me suis bien amusée à écrire )  
Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, qui suivent l'histoire, ou qui l'ont ajoutée en favori **___

**Chapitre 6**

Mon ventre crie famine ! J'ai hâte d'être arrivée et attablée. Je prends quand même le temps d'admirer le superbe décor.  
Après avoir traversés un petit pont de pierre sans rambarde – les elfes ne doivent avoir ni vertige ni équilibre précaire – nous arrivons au bas d'un grand escalier, d'où descend un elfe richement vêtu pour accueillir Gandalf.  
« Ha, Lindir ! » dit ce dernier.  
Voila ! Lindir ! Je n'arrivais plus à replacer le nom.  
Après un baragouinage en elfique dont je ne comprends pas un traitre mot, nous entendons le son d'un cor, et le bruit de fers de chevaux frappant le sol. Toute une compagnie d'elfes arrive sur nous et nous encercle. Je me retrouve sans trop savoir comment coincée avec Bilbon et Ori au milieu, en voyant à peine ce qu'il se passe au-dessus des larges épaules de nos gardes du corps.  
Elrond descend de son cheval pour nous accueillir, après avoir échangé d'autres mots elfiques avec le magicien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont grands ! Je m'étais habituée à la haute stature du magicien, mais être entourés d'autant de grandes gens, et de chevaux, ça me donne presque des frissons. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai mal à la nuque de devoir lever la tête pour les regarder. J'imagine ce que doit être une vie de petit chien, toujours contraint de regarder ses maitres par en-dessous…  
« Bienvenue Thorin, fils de Thrain », dit-il à notre prince nain qui affiche un air…blasé !  
« Je ne crois pas vous connaître », répond-il.  
« J'ai connu votre grand-père lorsqu'il était roi sous la montage », lui répond le seigneur Elfe.  
Tout en parlant, son regard glisse sur la compagnie, observant une fraction de secondes chaque nain. Arrivé à ma hauteur, son regard fait une pause un peu plus longue, et se glisse rapidement sur ma robe en lambeau. Y jetant moi aussi un coup d'œil, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Le tissu est vraiment dans un état lamentable, et on ne saurait dire s'il formait une robe ou un pantalon à la base… Quelle belle impression je donne en me présentant ainsi chez les elfes. Je me doute aussi que mon visage doit être passablement crade, et que mes cheveux ne doivent pas ressembler à grand-chose.  
« Jamais il n'a parlé de vous », reprend Thorin.  
Sûr qu'il ne lui en a pas parlé, vu qu'il n'a jamais vu le grand-père de Thorin…enfin, _son _grand-père… ! A chaque fois que je me fais ce genre de réflexions, je m'étonne de l'étrangeté de notre présence dans ce monde. Peut-être aurons-nous enfin des réponses du seigneur Elrond.  
Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que toute la compagnie s'est mise en marche, suivant Elrond et Gandalf déjà en grande conversation.  
« Venez », me dit Bilbon, « où vous risquez de ne pas avoir grand-chose à manger, connaissant l'extrême amabilité et la délicatesse de ces chers nains ».  
Avec un sourire, je m'empresse de les rejoindre.

Le dîner nous est servi à une grande table Elrond siège à son bout, avec à ses côtés Gandalf et Thorin. Je m'assieds à côté de Bilbon, comme ça j'aurais peut-être plus de chance pour attraper au vol ce qu'il reste dans les plats.  
Mais finalement, je peux me servir de ce qu'il me plait, car les nains font grise mine. Salades, légumes en tout genre meublent la table, mais pas trace de viande. Ni de repas chaud, tout est froid ! Je tire aussi un peu la tête, mais mon ventre est tellement affamé qu'il se satisfait vite de ces plats elfiques, accompagnés d'une grande quantité de pain.  
« J'ai l'impression d'être à mon enterrement ! » dit Dori, râlant après la musique que les elfes nous jouent en direct.  
Il exagère je trouve, mais c'est vrai que nous sommes loin des prenantes chansons de nains.  
« On pourrait leur jouer une chanson », s'exclame Kili, en fixant les instruments elfiques, « Thorin saurait bien mieux jouer de la harpe ! ».  
Je vois ce dernier pâlir quand on cite son nom. Bien sûr, notre Richard ne sait sûrement pas jouer de la harpe.  
« Tais-toi et manges ! » ordonne Dwalin, rendu irascible par le manque de viande rouge.  
J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la conversation en bout de table avec Elrond, car je sais qu'il est en train d'examiner les épées et de les nommer. Je ne prends même pas la peine de sortir la mienne, car c'est peut-être une belle lame, mais elle est loin d'égaler Orcrist ou Glamdring. Ce n'est pas le cas de Bilbon, qui malgré le fait qu'il veuille éviter toute aventure, doit quand même avoir une graine de Touque en lui.  
« Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? » demande Bilbon à l'attention de Balin.  
« Aucune idée. Cela dépend de Gandalf. Et de Thorin. Mais je pense que nous allons rester au moins quelques jours ».

Une fois le repas terminé, Lindir nous guide alors à travers la cité elfique pour nous montrer où nous allons dormir. Il nous désigne un grand espace dégagé avec vue sur une fontaine, où sont alignées plusieurs couchettes elfiques à notre intention.  
« Les cabinets sont juste là-bas derrière cette porte », nous indique l'elfe.  
« Et la salle-de-bain ? » demandais-je.  
Lindir me jette un regard alors plein de surprise. C'est limite s'il n'a pas la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Se reprenant, il me répond :  
« Les nains qui sont passés par cette vallée n'ont jamais émis le souhait de se laver… ».  
« Alors premièrement, je ne suis pas une naine, et deuxièmement, je suis une femme, qui a voyagé sur les routes depuis plusieurs semaines sans voir aucun bain ni douche pour me laver. Les nains se lavent peut-être une fois par an, ou peut-être deux, je n'en ai aucune idée – bonne question d'ailleurs - mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir me décrasser, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander », répondais à Lindir, me rendant compte que je suis peut-être un peu insolente. C'est que les nains déteignent sur moi !  
Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris le mot « douche », et il se met à balbutier.  
« Je..je suis désolé… veuillez me suivre, je vais vous mener aux salles d'eau ».  
Ha, enfin ! Je le suis en trottinant – ma petite taille oblige – et lui ferme presque la porte au nez sans écouter la fin de sa phrase une fois entrée dans la salle d'eau, tellement j'ai hâte de me glisser dans un bain.  
Je remarque un grand bassin creusé dans le sol, qui est déjà remplit d'eau. Une pile de serviettes blanches est entreposée à côté. Je me débarrasse en vitesse de mes loques – car c'est bien ce qu'elles sont – et rentre dans l'eau par un petit escalier, pour en ressortir presque aussitôt. Elle est glacée ! Bon, c'est vrai que quand on voit une cité presque à ciel ouvert, et les petites étoffes qu'ils portent, on se doute que les elfes ne craignent pas le froid.  
Je retente une deuxième entrée, en y allant plus doucement. Claquant des dents, je fini par m'immerger complètement.  
Le bon bain chaud que j'espérais, se transforme donc en une baignade-minute.  
Une fois sèche, je n'ai de choix que de remettre ma robe en lambeau. J'agrafe vite ma cape sur mes épaules pour me réchauffer.

Une fois fini, je rejoins la compagnie, qui s'est réunie dans l'endroit qui va nous servir de dortoir, si l'on peut dire. Les elfes ne vivent pas dans des pièces fermées. Les fenêtres n'ont pas de vitre, et la plupart des pièces sont à moitié à ciel ouvert. Au moins j'ai un matelas pour dormir !  
« Propre comme un sous-neuf ? » me charrie Fili.  
« Regarde, elle est rouge tellement elle a frotté », rigole Kili en désignant mon visage – qui est rouge de froid.  
Je remarque Thorin qui me jette un regard d'envie, rêvant sûrement lui aussi d'un bon bain.  
Allant m'asseoir près de lui, je lui lance discrètement :  
« ça n'en vaut pas la peine, ils se baignent à l'eau froide ».  
Il commence alors à rigoler dans sa barbe, regardant ma mine renfrognée.

Les nains rouspètent car ils ont encore faim. Hé oui, ce n'est pas avec de la laitue qu'on nourrit un guerrier nain ! Chacun y va de sa sauce, accentuant leur faim plutôt que de faire avec et de l'oublier. J'ai presque envie de leur dire de se répéter « j'ai pas faim, j'ai pas faim, j'ai pas faim », comme je faisais lorsque j'étais petite quand je sortais en hiver en me répétant « j'ai pas froid » alors que je grelotais.  
« Un bon ragoût… », s'exclame Bombur.  
« Avec des patates ! » dit Ori.  
« Et des champignons ! » s'exclame Nori.  
« Pensez-vous que les elfes ont de l'herbe à pipe ? » demande Bilbon, bien moins préoccupé par la nourriture.  
« Et du bon jambon », dit à son tour Dwalin.  
« Les montagnes, nous sommes obligés...je crois », marmonne Gandalf, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Vous pensez que je peux trouver du fil et une aiguille ici ? » demandais-je à la cantonade.  
Cette question a au moins le mérite de les arrêter tous dans leur rêverie. Je vois une dizaine de pair d'yeux qui se tournent vers moi.  
« Mais que diantre voulez-vous faire avec ça ? » me demande Bofur, comme si je venais de dire que je voulais aller sur la lune.  
« Je veux juste arranger ma robe », expliquais-je aux nains, montrant le tissu déchiré.  
En effet, ma robe n'en est plus vraiment une. Le tissu est déchiré en maints endroits, et avec les mouvements, les déchirures se sont encore accentuées. Du coup, quand je marche, j'ai les jambes plus souvent à l'air qu'autre chose, ce qui a tendance à attirer les regards de mes compagnons, les vieux comme les plus jeunes...

La soirée passe dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Nous finissons par tous nous coucher sur les petites couchettes. En fait, ça ressemble plus à des chaises longues qu'autre chose, remarquais-je. Ils sont peut-être longs – faits à la taille des elfes – mais ils sont très étroits.  
Je m'endors rapidement, écoutant le bruit des cascades.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaa… ! »  
Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai rêvé que je tombais, et le moment de l'impact sur le sol m'a réveillée. Ah non, en fait je suis vraiment tombée de mon matelas. N'ai-je pas dis qu'ils étaient trop étroits ?  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Tout le monde va bien ? »  
« Non mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ! »  
« On est attaqués ? »  
« Que quelqu'un fasse de la lumière ! »  
Gloin. Ori. Dwalin. Bombur. Nori. J'identifie ces voix alors que j'essaie de me dépatouiller de mon drap enroulé autour de moi.  
Une chandelle vacille soudain non loin de moi, éclairant le visage inquiet de Balin, et illuminant faiblement les autres lits ou les nains réveillés s'agitent.  
Je remarque que Thorin et Dwalin ont un poignard à la main… C'est qu'il ne faut pas les surprendre en les réveillant ces deux-là !  
« Ce n'est rien, juste une chute ! » dit Fili en me découvrant à terre.  
« Fichus elfes avec leurs lits trop petits… fichus lits elfiques trop étroits… », maugréais-je en remontant sur mon matelas.  
« Non mais vous l'avez entendue ? On croirait entendre Thorin ! » s'exclame Kili, déclenchant l'hilarité de tout le monde.  
Une fois tout le monde retourné à sa place, Balin éteint la chandelle, et nous tachons de nous rendormir, accompagnés des rires des plus jeunes.

Au matin, mon réveil est doux. Je ne suis pas réveillée en étant aspergée d'eau, ni en sentant l'odeur du feu ranimé, ni secouée brusquement par des grosses mains. J'émerge à mon rythme, profitant de cette grasse matinée.  
Lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je découvre Fili et Kili qui m'observent, assis sur leur lit, fumant leur pipe (déjà ! beurk).  
« Alors la marmotte, enfin réveillée ! » me dit Fili.  
« Plus d'autres frayeurs pendant la nuit ? » me taquine Kili.  
« La marmotte vous dit d'aller vous faire voir », dis-je en rabattant le drap sur ma tête.  
Il n'est pas si tard que cela, car une partie des nains sont encore là, se levant, et Bilbon est toujours peletonné sur son matelas.  
Une fois persuadée que je ne me rendormirais pas, je me lève, ce qui me vaut une grimace… Ma chute m'a valu un beau bleu sur tous le côté gauche, aie !

Le petit-déjeuner nous laisse bien plus satisfaits que le soir précédent ! Pains, toasts, galettes, accompagnés de miel, gelée, fruits et douceurs.  
« On devrait demander à avoir un petit-déjeuner trois fois par jour », dit Bofur, parlant la bouche pleine.  
J'en profite pour demander aux elfes présents s'ils peuvent me donner une aiguille et du fil.  
Très vite, ils m'apportent une petite aiguille taillée dans de l'os on dirait, et une bobine de fil noir.

Coudre ma robe m'occupe toute la matinée. Vu que j'ai dû l'enlever pour la retaper, je me suis enveloppée de ma cape, avec une couverture sur les jambes. Je commence par découper le tissu à certains endroits…  
« Heu, Zélia, j'ai cru que tu voulais _refaire_ ta robe, pas la massacrer ! » m'interpelle Bofur.  
« Attends et tu verras », lui dis-je en retour.  
Je ne prends pas la peine de refaire la robe telle qu'elle était. Fini les longues étoffes qui se prennent dans les pieds ! Je la recouds de façon à former un pantalon ! Et le haut de la robe forme une sorte de t-shirt. Pratique non ?  
Quelques heures plus tard, mon travail est achevé. J'enfile mon pantalon, me sentant enfin à l'aise.  
« Beau travail ! » me félicite Ori.

L'après-midi, nous nous baladons dans la cité, n'ayant que cela à faire.  
Nous finissons par nous installer sur de petits bancs de pierre, la plupart des nains fumant leur pipe, près de l'aire d'entraînement des elfes. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont occupés à tirer à l'arc sur des cibles, et d'autres s'affrontent en duel à l'épée.  
La grâce et la précision de leur mouvement me rappellent que je porte une épée que je ne sais pas utiliser… Chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poids tombe dans mon estomac.  
Le court de mes pensées est stoppé lorsque je remarque Thorin, qui ne prend pas part à la conversation, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose depuis un bout de temps. Suivant son regard, je vois qu'il fixe Fili et Kili, penchés l'un vers l'autre, se murmurant des choses à l'oreille, leur attention tournée vers les elfes qui s'entraînent. Ils préparent une bêtise, pour sûr !  
Voyant que j'ai aussi remarqué leur petit manège, Thorin s'adresse à moi :  
« J'agis avant, ou après, à votre avis ? »  
« Je pense qu'avant c'est déjà trop tard. Et qu'attendre un peu, risque d'être intéressant, et même drôle, connaissant ces deux-là », répondais-je.  
Nous ne tardons pas en effet à voir le résultat. Un des elfes qui s'entraînait à l'épée, rengaine son arme, et prend son arc qu'il avait laissé appuyer contre un banc plus loin. Il se dirige vers les cibles, encoche une flèche, vise, et tire… enfin, il essaie, mais la flèche vient se planter juste à ses pieds, alors que la corde de son arc se casse entre ses doigts, déclenchant l'hilarité des autres elfes, comme celle des nains.  
« Hahaha, bien joué les gars ! » s'exclame Dwalin en se tapant les cuisses tellement il en rigole.  
Les deux frères reviennent justement vers nous, jetant des regards anxieux à Thorin, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à leur blague.  
« Désolé oncle Thorin, la tentation était trop grande. Nous avons _juste_ remplacé la corde de son arc par des crins de poneys. Les cordes des arcs elfiques sont réputées incassables, donc… », se perd Kili dans ses explications.  
Thorin prend son temps pour répondre. Finalement, après un soupir, il dit, un petit sourire en coin :  
« Je n'ai rien vu… ».  
Ses deux neveux le regardent étonnés, avant d'éclater de rire, de concert avec les autres nains.  
Balin, se penchant vers les deux frères pour leur faire une confidence, leur dit, d'une voix audible pour tous, accompagnée d'un clin d'œil :  
« Je crois vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, s'il s'agit d'elfes. Votre oncle ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur…pour une fois ».  
« N'en faites quand même pas trop…il ne s'agirait pas de se faire mettre à la porte », rétorque Thorin, un sourire toujours fiché sur son visage.

_**Il y aura encore en tous cas un chapitre chez les elfes.**_

_**Vous avez sûrement remarqué que je ne tiens pas un rythme stable pour publier les chapitres… je vais essayer d'en poster un par semaine, mais vu que je n'ai plus d'avance dans l'écriture, je ne garantis rien !**_

_**Autrement, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour le prochain chapitre (ou celui d'après, je ne sais pas encore). Quel nom Zélia pourrait-elle donner à son épée ? Des idées ? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voilà la suite ! Dernière partie chez les elfes.**_

Je remercie infiniment les personnes qui suivent cette fic ! ___**  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant !**_

**Chapitre 7**

L'heure du diner est arrivée, et Elrond et Gandalf partagent de nouveau notre table. A notre arrivée, ils font signe à Thorin et moi de venir s'asseoir près d'eux. Je me doute qu'ils veulent nous parler de notre venue ici… Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre ce qu'ils vont nous dire, de peur d'apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles…  
Une fois le repas bien entamé, et que l'attention de la compagnie est retenue par les mets (et par les pitreries des plus jeunes), Elrond se penche légèrement en avant pour que sa conversation ne soit entendue que de nous.  
« Gandalf m'a conté votre histoire. Elle est étrange, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de pareilles choses. Parfois, l'on retrouve des personnes égarées. Elles ne savent pas où elles se trouvent, et parlent de choses inconnues à nos yeux. Les Valars savent ce qu'ils font, même si leur dessein ne nous est pas encore connu. Par contre, le fait que vous sachiez à l'avance, comment doit se dérouler l'histoire, est une autre chose, pas moins étrange. Je vous demande de n'en parler à personne, et surtout, de ne pas essayer de changer le court des événements. Prenez les faits les uns après les autres, sans penser à la suite ».  
Ses paroles nous laissent sans voix. Nous essayons de comprendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il nous dit.  
« Cela veut dire…que nous ne rentrerons jamais chez nous ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix.  
« Non, j'en ai peur », me répond l'elfe, ses yeux emplis de sollicitude.  
J'ai l'impression de tomber du premier étage…non, carrément du haut d'un immeuble, d'un gratte-même ! Pas que ça me soit déjà arrivé, mais j'imagine ce que ça fait, et c'est l'impression que j'ai en ce moment.  
Echouée en Terre du Milieu, c'est bien ce que je suis. Sans famille, sans histoire, sans chez-moi, sans situation. Lancée dans une quête dont je connais l'issue, issue fatale pour certains... Que vais-je faire après ? Même si je survis d'ici la reprise de la montagne, où irais-je vivre ?  
Mon regard se tourne alors vers le reste de la compagnie, et vers Bilbon, tous mangeant et discutant, insouciants à notre malheur. Quelque chose change alors dans mon cœur, et je prends une résolution. C'est eux, mes amis, maintenant. Et je ne les laisserai pas tomber. Je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même, et si jamais je suis toujours en vie à la fin, j'aurais tout mon temps pour décider quoi faire de ma vie.  
Me retournant vers l'efle, je lui pose une question qui me turlupine :  
« Mais comment expliquez-vous le fait que je sois arrivée ici avec une taille de naine ? »  
« Je n'ai pas d'explications à cela. Peut-être que le fait d'être accompagnée d'un nain à votre arrivée ici, en a décidé ainsi », me répond-il.  
« Pourtant, excepté la taille, je n'ai rien d'une naine », dis-je.  
« Détrompez-vous ma chère », me répond Gandalf cette fois, « vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais vous ressemblez beaucoup aux nains, dans tous les sens du terme, et par tous leurs gestes. »  
« Il ne vous manque plus que la barbe, et le tableau sera complet ! » plaisante le seigneur Elrond.  
Je fais la moue. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Une naine ? Bon, ça peut aller, tant que des poils ne me poussent pas au menton ! A choisir, je crois que je préférerais avoir les pieds poilus des hobbits plutôt que de la barbe.  
Je passe le reste du repas perdue dans mes pensées, repensant à tous ce que je laisse derrière moi, et à tous ce qui m'attend. Je n'entends pas Kili qui m'appelle, jusqu'à ce qu'une serviette m'arrive dans la figure, envoyée par Nori pour attirer mon attention.  
« Zélia, tu ne nous a toujours pas dis ce que tu étais. Une humaine très petite, ou une naine à qui il manque certains…attributs », me lance Kili.  
N'avais-je pas dis qu'il était tenace ?!  
« Mais elle a tout d'une naine mon frère, ne voit-tu pas ? Sa barbe commence même à pousser ! » répond Fili.  
« Quoi ? » m'exclamais-je.  
« C'est vrai, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! » reprend Kili.  
Une glace, un miroir, vite ! Ils plaisantent ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas en train de devenir une naine dans tous les sens du terme ! Une barbe…quelle horreur !  
Je me lève de ma chaise, bien décidée à mettre la main sur un miroir.  
« Il vous faut quelque chose ? » me questionne un des elfes présent pour nous servir, remarquant mon mouvement pour me lever.  
« Oui, une glace ! » dis-je.  
« Je vous demande pardon ? » me dit-il avec un regard d'incompréhension.  
« Une glace… un miroir… quelque chose pour se voir dedans ! » lui répondais-je, quelque peu hystérique.  
« Je crains de ne pas avoir ce que vous demandez », me dit l'elfe.  
« Haaa, fichus elfes sans miroir ! » m'exclamais-je tout haut, sans faire exprès.  
Je jetais alors un regard à Elrond, consciente d'avoir insultée les siens, mais il affiche un sourire, ainsi que Gandalf, et baisse vite le regard sur son assiette. C'est ça, amusez-vous !  
Les elfes sont donc tellement parfaits qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de se regarder dans une glace ?!  
« Zélia, on plaisantait », me dit Kili avec une petite voix, effrayé de me voir sortir ainsi de mes gonds.  
Lui lançant un regard noir, je passe ma main sur mes joues.  
Les autres nains sont bien sûr effondrés de rire. Saisissant mon verre, j'essaie de me regarder dans le reflet, mais il est tellement propre, tellement transparent, que je ne m'y vois pas !  
Le reposant d'un geste rageur, je prends alors une cuillère, mais je n'y vois que mon reflet déformé, et trop petit pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit.  
Fichus elfes ! Et fichus nains !

« ça va ? » me demande Thorin en arrivant derrière moi.  
La nuit est arrivée, et j'étais perdue dans la contemplation des étoiles, repensant aux paroles d'Elrond, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive. J'essaie de lui répondre, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, me faisant émettre un simple grognement.  
Comprenant l'était dans lequel je me trouve, et le partageant, il vient se placer à côté de moi, et pose sa main sur la mienne, dans un geste apaisant. Une main de nain, épaisse, calleuse, qui a déjà manié la hache comme le marteau, mais pourtant si douce, et si rassurante. Comment un simple contact comme celui-ci peut-il me faire me sentir aussi vivante, aussi pleine de vie ?  
Lui aussi perd sûrement beaucoup de choses, même s'il en gagne d'autres, et pas des moindres (un titre de prince, et tout un peuple). Il a sûrement une famille, des amis,… J'aimerais lui poser ces questions, mais ma gorge est trop serrée pour émettre un son. Plus tard… nous aurons le temps plus tard, quand nous aurons digérés la nouvelle…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille pleines de convictions, et je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. Si vraiment je dois m'intégrer à ce monde, et que je veux aider la compagnie (et aussi assurer ma sécurité…ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée), il faut que j'apprenne à me battre.  
Je cherche Thorin du regard, mais il est déjà parti. Je le retrouve à la table du déjeuner, et me glisse sur le siège à côté du sien.  
« J'ai besoin de vous. Il faut que j'apprenne à me battre », lui dis-je sans préambule.  
Il me jette un regard surprit.  
« Maintenant ? » me demande-t-il.  
« Oui, le plus vite possible ».  
Il n'y a qu'à lui que je peux demander cela. Si je demande aux autres membres de la compagnie, ils vont trouver ça louche. Et je me vois mal affronter un elfe qui fait presque deux fois ma taille. Je frissonne rien qu'à cette idée. Quoi que, affronter un Thorin en armure n'est peut-être pas beaucoup mieux, surtout que le Thorin en question a moins d'entraînement que le vrai Thorin.  
Nous nous éloignons du centre de la cité, cherchant un endroit tranquille et loin des regards.  
Une fois l'endroit trouvé – un petit espace dégagé en herbe, entouré d'arbres – nous ne mettons face à face.  
« Je ne sais pas si je suis le meilleur professeur… », commence Thorin.  
« Peu importe. Nous ne ferons de toute façon pas de moi une guerrière en si peu de temps, mais je peux apprendre les rudiments », lui répondais-je.  
Il me fait signe de tirer mon épée, et m'encourage d'un regard.  
« Alors, déjà, une lame ne se tient pas comme une raquette de tennis », me dit-il.  
J'essaie de changer la position de mon bras.  
« Ni comme une casserole… ».  
Je détend mes épaules, et essaie de changer ma prise sur la poignée de l'épée.  
« Et là ? » demandais-je.  
« Hum, pour jouer au billard, ce serait bien », plaisante-t-il.  
Ça commence bien ! Tout à coup je me demande si mon idée est vraiment si bonne que cela… Je n'aurais qu'à me cacher derrière l'imposant Dwalin quand on se fait attaquer, non ?! Non, me reprenais-je, il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller !

Thorin me montre ainsi comment tenir mon épée, comment me tenir, moi, pour assurer mon équilibre, comme faire bouger la lame, que ce soit pour porter un coup ou pour en esquiver un.  
Très vite, j'ai la tête qui bourdonne de toutes ces informations.  
« Allez-y, faites quelques mouvements d'épées », m'encourage Thorin une fois toute la théorie débitée.  
Raffermissant ma prise sur la poignée, et tachant de repenser à tout ce qu'il me dit, je fend l'air de ma lame, de quelques mouvements maladroits.  
« Stop ! » me dit-il soudain, m'interrompant dans mon mouvement, ce qui manque de me faire perdre l'équilibre, « ne bougez plus, regardez votre position. En vous tenant comme cela, vous faites une cible parfait pour toute arme qui viendra vers vous. Vous êtes penchée en avant, à la limite de votre équilibre, et gardez les bras trop bas ».  
Prenant en compte ce qu'il me dit, je tache de redresser la posture de mon corps.  
« C'est mieux », me dit-il.  
Après une heure d'exercices en tous genres, censés parfaire mon équilibre et me donner le contrôle de ma lame, il se dirige vers les arbres, et en revient avec deux bâtons, de taille équivalente à une épée.  
« On va commencer avec ça », me dit-il.  
Bonne idée, car avec une lame dans les mains en face de lui, je n'ai pas peur de le blesser lui, mais plutôt de couper une quelconque partie de mon corps. Je me sens si maladroite et si gauche. Je suis encore bien trop souvent déséquilibrée par le simple poids de l'épée, combiné au fait que je me penche trop.  
Me tendant un bâton, il se place en face de moi, avant de donner le signal.  
Nous commençons par échanger des coups lents, corrigés par les remarques de mon professeur. Soudain, il bondit en avant, son bâton levé à deux mains, prêt à s'abattre sur moi.  
Je ne peux m'en empêcher, et ferme les yeux avec un cri de surprise. Je sens mon propre bâton quitter mes mains lors de l'impact (qui n'était pas dirigé sur moi, heureusement).  
Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je vois mon bâton à plusieurs mètres de moi, et un Thorin qui affiche une mine amusée.  
« Ne jamais quitter son ennemi des yeux ! » me dit-il.  
J'acquiesce, même si je doute de pouvoir le faire si un orque ou un gobelin hideux me refait le même coup qu'il vient de me faire.

Au bout d'une autre heure passée à échanger des coups de bâtons, le mien s'envolant bien trop souvent dans les airs (j'ai arrêté de compter après la 45ème fois…), nous nous arrêtons, essoufflés.  
« Ce n'est pas si mal », me dit-il.  
« Vous plaisantez ? Je suis lamentable ! » le contredisais-je, car c'est en effet ce que je suis.  
« On fait une pause ? » me propose-t-il.  
« Non, on continue », dis-je butée, et décidée à m'améliorer.  
Nous nous remettons donc face à face, le souffle un peu court. Thorin se dirige vers moi, et j'essaie comme je peux d'esquiver ses coups, car pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je fais. Je n'en suis pas encore à les lui rendre !  
Après avoir arrêté son bâton plusieurs fois sur mon côté droit, ce qui me laisse penchée en avant, mon bâton dirigé vers le sol, je vois qu'il amorce un mouvement pour venir frapper le mien avec force. Déjà dans un équilibre précaire, la force du coup me fait basculer en avant. Ayant quand même acquis une ou deux bonnes habitudes, je ne lâche pas mon bâton. Surpris, Thorin écarte un bras pour essayer d'arrêter ma chute. Il me réceptionne au niveau du ventre, mais nos deux bâtons s'emmêlant, je bascule sur le côté, et j'ai soudain des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
« Zélia, ça va ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète.  
Je suis au sol, une main plaquée sur mon œil, tentant de chasser les petites étoiles qui passent encore devant mes yeux fermés. Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, je découvre le visage de Thorin penché sur moi. Glissant mon regard sur sa main, je découvre le pourquoi du comment. Je me suis ramassée sa main, involontairement, en pleine figure pendant ma chute, et il a fallu que ce soit celle qui porte la bague. Cette grosse bague antique, qui est allée frapper directement mon œil.  
« Oui, ça va, je crois », répondais-je pour le rassurer, « on continue ! ».  
« Vous êtes sûre, vous auriez besoin… », commence-t-il.  
« Non, ça va, vraiment, je veux continuer ! » insistais-je.  
Me redressant à l'aide de sa main tendue, nous recommençons l'entraînement.

Quelques combats plus tard – je ne saurais dire combien de temps est passé – je m'avoue enfin vaincue, et nous rentrons d'un pas las vers la cité.  
J'ai fait des progrès. D'infimes, minuscules progrès... En gros, je ne suis pas prête à me battre avec une lame.  
Je n'oublie pas de remercier Thorin. Il a été d'une patience exemplaire avec moi, devant mes maigres progrès.  
Avant de nous séparer, dégoulinants de sueur, devant les salles d'eau, pour aller prendre chacun un bain, Thorin tend la main vers mon visage.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter légèrement quand ses doigts frôlent mon œil amoché.  
« Je suis désolé, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop douloureux », me dit-il.  
« Non, ça va », dis-je.  
Enfin, si je ne lève pas les yeux trop hauts, ou si je ne regarde pas vers la gauche, autrement toute ma vision se trouble.  
« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habituée », plaisantais-je en repensant à la gifle qu'il m'avait donnée.

Une fois lavée, je me mets en quête des cuisines, car le temps a passé bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, et l'heure du déjeuner est depuis longtemps passée.  
Une pomme et un pain plus tard, je me mets en quête de la compagnie, commençant par aller voir s'ils sont dans notre ,,chambre´´. Ils n'y sont pas. Je m'apprête donc à faire demi-tour, quand j'entends leurs exclamations venir de plus bas. Me dirigeant vers la balustrade qui surplombe la fontaine, je trouve tous les nains au bord de cette dite fontaine, vêtus seulement de leurs dessous. J'écarquille les yeux, et veut me reculer, mais c'est sans compter sur Kili qui m'a déjà vue…  
« Zélia, viens ! Nous sommes en train de laver nos équipements. Viens en faire de même ! » me dit-il.  
J'hausse un sourcil. Si eux ne ressentent aucune gêne à se dévêtir ainsi devant les elfes, ce n'est pas mon cas, car je n'ai pas grand-chose sous mes habits.  
Gloin envoie une gerbe d'eau à Kili, et lui dit :  
« Allons, c'est une dame, elle ne va pas se déshabiller devant toi ou quiconque d'entre nous ».  
Kili rougit devant ces paroles, me jetant un regard d'excuse.  
« Zélia, attrapes ! » me dit soudain Bofur.  
Je lève les mains juste à temps pour rattraper un tissu bleu nuit, qui se révèle être une chemise. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, me rappelant Bilbon rattrapant le mouchoir tout crade de ce même Bofur…  
Semblant comprendre mes doutes, il me dit :  
« Elle est propre. Et elle est à Thorin. Vous pouvez la mettre à la place de vos habits le temps de les laver ».  
Je me débarrasse donc de mes habits, et enfile la chemise. Elle est bien trop grande pour moi, mais c'est parfait, car comme ça elle me tombe jusqu'aux genoux, et les manches me descendent jusqu'aux coudes. Je serre juste le plus possible le lacet au niveau du coup, avant de descendre rejoindre les nains à la fontaine.  
Arrivée près d'eux, je remarque que la couleur de l'eau, d'ordinaire si claire, est déjà souillée de toute la crasse, la terre et le sable enlevés des habits. Les elfes ne vont pas être très contents…  
Je ne prends même pas la peine de demander s'ils ont un quelconque produit de lessive, les voyant frotter leurs habits à la main, et à grande eau.  
Au bout d'un moment, étrangement silencieux, j'entends un grand « plouf », suivi de rires.  
C'est Fili et Kili qui ont jetés Ori à l'eau. Il est très vite rejoint par les deux frères, et les autres nains commencent à enjamber la fontaine pour les rejoindre dans l'eau… Sauf qu'ils ont l'air d'oublier que je suis là, moi, une femme…car ils déboutonnent leur dessous pour les jeter à terre… Heu…  
Attrapant mes habits mouillés en vitesse, je m'empresse de filer…j'en ai déjà trop vu !  
Du nain en sous-vêtement, ça peut passer, mais du nain nu, faut pas pousser quand même !

Je m'assois sur un banc, et prend mon mal en patience pendant que mes habits sèchent. J'espère juste qu'un elfe ne va pas passer par là en attendant.  
Au bout de ce qu'il me semble une éternité, je peux enfin les renfiler. Je grimace devant l'effet carton du tissu (ma fois, c'est comme ça quand on a pas d'adoucissant ! ), et me mets en quête de la salle à manger, car il doit bientôt être l'heure du dîner.  
Je traverse un couloir que je ne me souviens pas avoir visité. Puis une pièce, un autre couloir, un sentier entre de petits arbustes, de nouveau un couloir qui s'incurve… Non, décidément, je ne suis jamais passée par là ! Bon sang, je ne suis pas de la famille de Durin pour avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi minable !  
Ce n'est qu'un vingtaine de minutes plus tard que je trouve enfin la salle où sont déjà attablés tous les nains.  
J'évite de dire que je me suis perdue, car je devine qu'ils trouveraient ça très comique.

Une fois la nuit venue, alors que je me promène dans la cité, je croise Thorin et Balin, accompagnés de Bilbon, qui n'a pas l'air de savoir s'il doit être là ou pas.  
« Gandalf veut nous voir, avec Elrond », m'avertit Thorin.  
« Venez avec nous, voulez-vous », me demande Balin.  
Je commence donc à les suivre, quand je vois Bilbon, qui fait un pas dans la direction opposée, comme pour s'esquiver.  
« Je…vais vous laisser… », commence-t-il.  
Je me retourne vivement et l'attrape par le bras pour qu'il nous suive.  
« Venez donc aussi Bilbon, il se pourrait que ce soit intéressant ! » lui dis-je.  
Bilbon est là dans le film quand Elrond lit la carte, il doit donc venir, que ça lui plaise ou non !

« Vais-je donc enfin connaître la raison de votre voyage ? » nous dit Elrond un moment plus tard.  
« Montrez-lui la carte, Thorin », demande Gandalf.  
« Nos affaires ne concernent pas les elfes ! » dit celui-ci d'une voix pleine de colère.  
Quel bon acteur ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Bilbon complétement hypnotisé par la scène.  
« Votre fierté sera votre perte ! Montrez la au seigneur Elrond ! » s'énerve Gandalf.  
Pourtant, je vois une once d'incompréhension passer sur son visage. Il ne doit toujours pas comprendre – tout comme moi – pourquoi ce faux Thorin fait tant de difficulté. D'ailleurs, Elrond est maintenant au courant pour nous, alors pourquoi faire semblant ? Juste parce qu'il y a Balin et Bilbon avec nous ?  
Thorin se décide enfin à donner la carte, Balin essayant vainement de l'arrêter.  
« _Ils Ithil _», dit alors Elrond en détaillant la carte.  
« Des runes lunaires ! Difficiles à trouver », nous explique le magicien.  
« Pourriez-vous les déchiffrer ? » demande Thorin, dans une parfaite imitation de celui qui ne connaît par leur signification.  
Elrond nous mène alors sur une sorte de terrasse éclairée par les rayons de la lune.  
« Mmmmh, les runes sont presque lisibles, mais pas encore assez. Je pense que la lune sous laquelle elles furent écrites se montrera d'ici un jour ou deux. Il vous faudra encore patienter », nous dit Elrond.  
Thorin et moi échangeons un regard étonné.  
Alors que nous retournons en direction de notre chambre, je lui demande :  
« N'était-il pas censé pouvoir les lire le même soir ? »  
« Si », fut la seule réponse que j'obtins.  
« Je commence vraiment à ne pas aimer toutes ces choses qui changent, qui sont différentes de ce qu'elles devraient être », lui avouais-je.  
Arriver dans un monde et participer à une histoire dont vous connaissez le déroulement, c'est déjà déroutant. Mais arriver dans un monde et participer à une histoire dont on _croit_ connaître le déroulement, sauf que certaines choses se passent autrement, c'est carrément flippant !  
« Pourquoi faire tant de difficulté devant le seigneur Elrond ? Il est au courant que vous n'êtes pas le véritable Thorin.. », dis-je alors.  
« Je me doute qu'il va sans doute avertir le roi Thranduil de notre proche venue. Si nous avions réussi à garder le dessein de notre quête secret, il n'aurait pas pu le faire, et nous n'aurions pas perdu un temps fou dans les cachots des elfes », m'explique-t-il à contrecœur.  
« C'est pour ça… », dis-je à voix haute, m'étonnant de ces paroles.  
« Et croyez-moi, vous en aurez vite assez de passer vos journées enfermé dans un cachot, en étant sans cesse interrogé par un roi aussi hautain qu'orgueilleux ! » ajoute le prince.  
Hou, Thorin ne semble pas vraiment apprécier le roi Thranduil ! Et cette fois ce n'est pas un jeu d'acteur !

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille pleines de courbatures.  
« Ouch… », fais-je en me levant.  
Certains nains s'affairent autour de moi, la plupart étant déjà parti manger.  
« Enfin réveillée, Zél... », commence Kili, avant de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise en désignant mon visage.  
« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je, inquiète.  
J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?  
« Kili ! » insistais-je, devant l'absence de réaction de ce dernier.  
« Ton œil… ! » réussit-il à articuler.  
Je portais la main à mon œil gauche, et retenait une exclamation de douleur. Il est gonflé.  
« Voilà un bel œil au bernoire ! » me dit son frère en s'approchant.  
« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » me demande Kili.  
« C'est lors d'une de tes chutes nocturne ? » continue son frère, en faisant allusion à mes chutes du matelas, qui non, ne se sont pas arrêtées.  
« Non…je…je me suis encoublée, devant la salle d'eau », tentais-je vainement en inventant cela. Dur d'inventer quelque chose quand on émerge à peine du sommeil.  
Les deux frères ne semblent pas convaincus.  
« Vous me connaissez…avec mon adresse légendaire… », rajoutais-je.  
Cette remarque enlève l'air septique de leur visage. Je suis vraiment si maladroite que cela ? A voir oui, car ils ne posent pas d'autre question.

Arrivés à la table du petit-déjeuner, Fili s'adresse cependant à Oin :  
« Oin, il lui faudrait quelque chose pour son œil », lui dit-il, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre du nain à l'oreille dure.  
Me jetant un regard, et grommelant dans sa barbe, Oin commence à fouiller dans sa besace, qu'il a toujours avec lui. Je crois alors le regard de Thorin, qui semble sincèrement désolé.  
Distraite, je ne vois pas la petite boite qui vole vers moi, et ce n'est que grâce à Kili que j'évite de me la prendre dans la tronche, ce qui m'aurait sûrement valu un deuxième œil beurré… Mais qu'est-ce que les nains ont à toujours faire voler tout et n'importe quoi ! Je maudis mes mauvais réflexes. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis si mauvaise à l'épée…  
« Mets ça sur ton œil », me dit le guérisseur.  
Ouvrant prudemment la petite boite, je m'étale sur l'œil une pommade à la couleur orangée, qui soulage tout de suite la douleur. 

Voilà bientôt dix jours que nous sommes chez les elfes.  
Il a fallu sept jours pour que mes chutes du lit arrêtent de faire croire à Dwalin qu'il est chaque fois attaqué. Maintenant, les nains ne prennent même plus le temps d'allumer une chandelle, se contentant de grommeler et de se rendormir. Pour la galanterie, on repassera !  
Thorin et moi continuons à nous entraîner. Mes progrès sont quasi inexistants, enfin si, je ne lâche plus mon bâton, et j'ai un meilleur équilibre quand même. Du coup nous avons essayé de nous entraîner à l'épée. J'ai bien remarqué que Thorin se tient très en retrait – en ayant pour le coup son équilibre penché vers l'arrière – de peur de mes mouvement maladroits.  
Mon œil reprend petit à petit une couleur normale.  
Elrond nous ayant enfin déchiffré la carte, je me doute que notre départ approche.  
Et je vois juste, car ce soir-là, Thorin vient vers moi en me disant :  
« Nous partons. Demain à l'aube. Pouvez-vous mettre la main sur notre hobbit pour l'en avertir ? »  
J'acquiesce, et me met à la recherche de Bilbon. Il était en effet très peu présent pendant notre séjour, excepté aux heures des repas. Je me doute bien que Fondcombe lui apporte joie et réconfort après nos aventures, et qu'il hésite à la quitter.

Pourtant c'est ce que nous faisons le lendemain. La plupart des nains baillent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil, et je ne suis pas en reste.  
« Nous allons bientôt entrer dans les Terres Sauvages », nous avertit notre leader, qui semble le seul à être bien réveillé, « Balin, tu connais ces sentiers, guide-nous ! ».  
Bonne idée ! Je n'ai pas envie de me perdre à l'entrée des Terres Sauvages.

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
